Memory Hijacked
by GirlOnFire99
Summary: Peeta and Katniss's POV when finding their way back into each other's arms. What if Peeta suddenly got his memory? How would their relationship turn out? Are they still the star crossed lovers? The story takes place in the middle of the Mockingjay.
1. Losing them both

**This is my first Fanfiction story and I am so excited! I will tell you now, that the first few chapters will be similar to the book but with some twists and turns. It will get different. PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**own **_**The Hunger Games**_** or any characters. **

**Let's Begin!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

When I wake up, I still have the image of Rue dying. Me killing Marvel. Singing Rue to her death and arranging flowers around her. I come back to reality and I realize that I am fiercely shaking. I expect Peeta's arms to be there, comforting me, but then I remember. Peeta. Capitol. And then I finally know where I am and how I busted out crying in front of everyone. I open my eyes to see Haymitch sitting in a chair by my bed. He hasn't realized that I have been awake until I let out a moan and then Haymitch's eyes focus on me.

"You're awake" Mumbles Haymitch. I just stare at him blankly. Then I look around to find the hospital practically empty. I'm disappointed not to see Gale. After all that happened, He, Peeta, and Prim are the only ones I can trust to spill my feelings to, my secrets, my thoughts. Prim is busy with helping a patient with my mother in another room, Peeta is... the thought of Peeta brings tears back into my eyes but I hold them back. But Gale? Where can he be?

"Where's Gale?" I ask weakly.

"Listen Katniss, we all got together after you were knocked out and we knew that there was no way that you will be able to continue without Peeta. So we decided to break him out of the Capitol and you can guess who stepped up first." Haymitch answers guilty. Oh course I know who volunteered first. Gale. Now the thought of losing them both in one day races into my mind and before I know it, I push the sheets off me and slide out of the bed.

"I want to go to the Capitol too." I demand.

"Can't. They already left." Haymitch says.

"When?" I ask.

"Yesterday morning." He replies. Yesterday? I slept that long? Why didn't someone wake me?

"I don't care. I can't lose them both. I need to go to the Capitol. I need Peeta and… I need to kill Snow." When I say this, I can tell Haymitch is losing patients with me but I don't care. I need to go to the Capitol.

"I'm sorry Katniss; we need you here and safe as our mockingjay." I can tell he is not sorry but he continues. "We will get Peeta back safe and sound. They won't come back until they have him. So don't worry they will be back in no time." Disappointed, I sit back down on my bed staring at the tiles on the floor. No matter what, it is going to feel like a century until they get back. Haymitch seems to read me like a book. "Do you want the nurses to knock you out again?" I can tell he's not joking but I don't want to spend my life sleeping so I shake my head.

"So what happens now?" I ask. Haymitch looks like he has an idea but I can tell he is holding back.

"Well?" I say impatiently.

"There is something you can do; just to keep your mind off Peeta, but only if you're up to it." He says.

"I'm fine." I say convincingly. The truth is, I feel terrible but I don't want to stay here in the hospital with nothing on my mind except Peeta and Gale. "Get dressed then meet me at the training room." He demands.

I go back to my room and I quickly get dressed. I pull on a pair of jeans and I start to reach for a blue shirt… blue like the color of Peeta's eyes, but I pick a dark green blouse instead. After I get dressed, I do my signature braid and I start to make my way down to the training room to meet Haymitch. When I walk in, Haymitch is standing by the ropes with Finnick. I wonder why he didn't go to the capitol. His friend and love, Annie is at the capitol as well. Why didn't Finnick go with them to rescue her? At lease I know that someone feels the longing pain to be back with the one they love- like me.

"Hey Katniss!" Finnick exclaims.

"Hi Finnick." I reply.

"Ok you too, let's get to work." Haymitch begins. He shows us a new knot and then walks out of the room. What does he have to do? I ask myself. But Finnick and I get to work immediately. We spend hours of trying to get the knot right and experimenting with other knots. Haymitch comes in and Finnick and I freeze. In a hushed voice, Haymitch says "They're back, Katniss. Everyone came back safe. And you are wanted in the hospital." I dropped my rope immediately and I run out the door, passing Haymitch. He's calling for me, to tell me to slow down but I pretend that don't hear him. Now that I know that Gale is safe, the only thing on my mind is Peeta.

* * *

**Like I said, it is similar to the book but I promise that the next few chapters WILL have some twists! **


	2. Torturing Peeta

**This chapter is totally different from the book considering that we don't know how **_**exactly **_**Peeta was hijacked. So this is my perspective on how the Capitol torched Peeta. **

Peeta's POV:

I am awakened by the Capitol guards to take me to the room where they torchers me. Normally they give me breakfast but today they didn't. Sleepy and hungry, the guards walk me to the room where they torcher me. When we get there, I am strapped down to a metal table. It takes a while for everything to get set up. I see President Snow talking to one of the doctors, nurses filling some needles with some sort of orange liquid, and someone setting up a TV right in front of me. My question is, how are they going to torcher me by using a TV? I guess I will find out. A few minutes later, everyone is ready for today's torcher.

It starts out by the nurses injecting the needles with the orange liquid. They don't care about easing the pain so they just stab me with them. It hurts but when the liquid penetrates my body, it hurts even more. The thing about this kind of pain is that I know that I felt this before. The pain gets worse and all I want to do right now it to give up. To die. But the thought of Katniss makes me try harder and reminds me that I can't give up. Instead, I scream in agony but everyone just stares me with smirks. See how awful these Capitol people are?

While there are needles in my arm shooting the liquid in, they turn the TV on and I recognize the image right away. It's in the 74th Hunger Games, when Katniss was chased up the tree by me, Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, and Cato. In the morning, while we are still asleep, the camera zooms in on Katniss who is cutting the branch off that has the tracker jacker hive on it. Then it hits me. The orange liquid in my arm is the Tracker Jacker venom. As I watch her cut the branch, everything starts to spin and blurry. Through the blurriness, I see the TV that shows the hive fall and all the tracker jackers swarm around us… Why would Katniss do that? Did she think that I was a threat? She clearly was trying to kill me and the others. Why would she do that? Katniss? Everything to me seems unclear and then I finally lose it and I start screaming. When I do this, they shut off the TV and take the needles out.

They ask some questions but I am still hallucinating from the venom but they must have put something in it to prevent me from knocking out. They ask about Katniss and how I feel about her but I am so confused about Katniss, why would she try to kill me? Part of me is saying that Katniss is a threat but the other half is saying that she's the same girl I fell in love with. I don't know what to choose. When I don't answer, they unstrap me and stand me up but I fall instantly. The guards come and carry me back to my room which is more like a prison. They throw me on my bed and walk out, locking the door. I just lie there, feeling nothing but pain and confusion. Hours go past and I hear something odd from outside my door. I hear yelling and then a gun shot. The doors are finally opened and someone steps in. Being still groggy from the venom, everything seems to happen so fast. I hear someone talking and I can only make out a few words but the last word stays in my mind.

"Gale."

Gale? He came to get me out? Then next thing I know I am in someone's arms and then on a hoover craft. I can't fall asleep right now. I don't know why but after what seems like days, the hovercraft stops and I am back in someone's arms. I look around and I see that I am in a hospital. They lay me down gently on a bed and I feel a sharp pinch and I black out. I awake every once in a while and I don't dare open my eyes. I am afraid of what I might see. My whole body feels paralyzed and I can't move. I figured that I am strapped down, but I'm not. I'm just in so much pain. Will I ever see Katniss again? The question is; do I want to see her ever again?


	3. They're back

**Thanks you sooo much for reading! Please review!**

Katniss's POV:

The first room I pass is Gale's. He looks pretty beaten up and he has a black and blue eye and he is asleep. It looks like he has a broken arm and ribs. His whole body is covered in bruises. I am just glad he is safe and here. I walk into the room and the nurse has her back to me, doing something over the counter top. When I ask "Will he be waking up soon" the nurse jumps. I guess I came in too quietly and she didn't hear me. "Sorry" I say. She laughs.

"It's fine. I just didn't hear you come in. Yes, he will wake up soon but you came at the right time. I have to run this paper work to another room but I can't leave him when he was about to wake up. So will you stay with him?" The nurse questioned.

"Ok" I say. I was going to go to Peeta and back to Gale when he was awake but the nurse needs my help and it wouldn't hurt. I sit down on the chair next to the bed and I watch the nurse walk out of the room. I take Gale's hand and hold it. Finally, Gale's eyes start to flutter. When he finally opens his eyes, I finally get to talk to him. "Hey." I whisper. Gale looks at me and gives me a reinsurance smile.

"Hey Catnip." He says smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Well, I have to say I've been better." He laughs softly and I smile. "We got him out Katniss, we got him out. It's ok now. I think the doctors took him to the room at the end of the hall."

"Ok, I will find it." I want to run down to the end of the hall to see Peeta but I don't move. I don't want to hurt Gale's feelings. He just woke up. Then I realized that the nurse was standing by the door.

"Oh look at you, all awake and talking!" The nurse says brightly… too brightly…

"Go to him, Katniss." He whispers. I don't hesitate. I give Gale a gentle hug and I go to the door.

"I'll be back. I promise." And with that, I walk out the door and I run to the end of the hallway. Sure enough, Peeta's room was at the end of the hallway. I walk into the room to see many doctors around Peeta. I wonder what's wrong. Then one of the doctors steps away from the bed and I get my first glimpse of Peeta since the 75th hunger games. Not including the TV. He looks terrible and so still. I know he's not dead because the heart monitor is keeping a steady beep. He has cuts and bruises all over his body and he is sweating like crazy. He looks a lot worse that Gale! He looks so helpless, so lifeless. I just want him to hold me in his arms again. The doctors notice me standing there and one of them comes over to talk to me.

"Hello Katniss. Peeta is in a pretty bad condition so I think it would be best if you came at another time, maybe when he's awake?" I guess he can see the hurt and disappointment in my eyes because he continues. "Unless however, you would like to stay here until he wakes up. This might be a while."

"I'll stay." This is all I can manage to say.

"Alright then, here is a seat for you." He leads me to the other side of the bed where there are no doctors. And I sit there just staring at him for the longest time. I missed him so much and he's right here and I can't talk to him yet. It takes all me to keep myself from crawling into bed with him and hug him. Let his arms comfort me like they always do. I brush his blonde hair out of his face. His sweet, soft blue eyes. Even thou his eyes are still closed, I know they're there. After a few hours, he wakes up and I can see those eyes. He looks around and finally he looks at me and his eyes get huge.

"Peeta?" I say shyly. He just up and when the doctors start to tell him to lie back down, he pushes them away. I stand up, backing up a little bit to give him some room to stand, just waiting to get into his arms. "Pe-" I can't finish his name because his hands are making a fist and then he punches me but I duck and fall to the floor. I am terrified. Why is Peeta doing like this? All I can make out it "Peeta?" But he can't hear me because the doctors already knocked him out.

**Twists! I love them! I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow! **


	4. It's all a lie

**Here is the next chapter of Peeta's perspective! Thank you sooo much for reading and PLEASE review!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

When I am conscious again, the doctors are back so I just lie there and think. Katniss. When was the last time I saw her? A few hours ago or last in the third quell? I am 99% sure that she is a threat. But what is that other 1%? I keep thinking that this is all just a misunderstanding, that Katniss did not try to kill me but that Tracker Jacker scene keeps replaying in my mind. Back at the Capitol, when the doctors were asking questions about how I feel about Katniss and all, they said that she killed everyone I love, all my friends, and most of district 12. She was the one who bombed my district. At first I don't believe it. I do now. Katniss is the worst creature on earth and the next time I see her, I am going to kill her. With that thought, the medicine wins over me, and I fall asleep.

The next time I regain consciousness, I am once again, strapped down and laying on a bed. The clock tells me its 1:30 a.m. so early in the morning! There are needles up my arm, but they don't hurt like they did when I had them at the Capitol. There is only one doctor this time and a nurse and once they see me awake, I can tell that they are scared of me. They approach me but they don't say anything. Finally I break the silence. "What happened?" I ask? The doctor and the nurse exchanged glances and then look back at me. The nurse is the first to answer.

"Peeta, you were captured by the capitol and-"

"I know that part" I say annoyingly. "What happened after I was rescued?" The doctor answers this one.

"We were fixing you up and when you woke up, you saw Katniss." The doctor paused. Katniss I thought… "You got up and we were all expecting for you two to hug but instead, you tried to punch her." Why would I do that I thought? Then I remembered why.

"I tried? Did I miss?" I wonder.

"Yes, Peeta you tried but she ducked and she is ok. Scared. But ok." He pauses again and there is silence. I am stunned at what I did. I'm not sure if I am happy about her being ok or disappointed. The doctor resumes. "Would you like to tell us why you tried to punch her?" I thought about this. How could he think that Katniss is not a threat?

"Because…" I try but the words are not coming. "Because…. She tried to kill me and she destroyed my district." The doctor and the nurse look at each other confusingly. The nurse is the first to ask questions.

"And how did she try to kill you and destroy district 12?" She asks.

I hesitate, thinking of what to say. How did she do all those bad things to me? So I start out with answering the first question. "In the 74th Hunger Games, she tried to kill me with the tracker jackers and she bombed district 12 with other rebels."

The Doctor, who has a confused expression on his face, starts to explain. "No, Peeta, you got it all wrong. You chased her up a try and tried to kill her therefore she thought that you were trying to kill her. She was trapped in a tree and she needed to get out so to get away, she tried to create a diversion that would give her time to get out. She didn't try to kill anyone. And as for district 12, that was the Capitol's doing." I just sit there, taking all this in. I need time to think, without them staring at me. I finally lose it again.

"NO! It's all a lie! Don't listen to her! Don't trust her!" I just continue screaming. The doctors give the nurses a nod and they exit the room, leaving me alone. My screaming turns into crying and I stop. I think. Could this possibly be true? Is Katniss really a threat?

* * *

**I'm SORRY its so short!I just didn't know what to write for Peeta's POV this time, but the next chapters will be longer.**


	5. Facing the truth

**I made this one longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

For the past few hours, I have been going back and forth between sitting with Gale who is asleep, peeking in Peeta's room, or in the hallway crying. One time, I peeked in to Peeta's room to see if they figured out what was wrong, and Peeta is awake and talking to the doctors but I was told to stay out of his room. I walk back to Gale's room and see he is awake. He sees me and smiles but then frowns when he sees my eyes all puffy.

"What's wrong Katniss?" He says sleepily. I can tell that he is fighting the medicine to keep awake. All that comes out is silent tears. When I finally regain my voice, I tell him everything that happened. Gale is just as shocked as I am. His last words before he goes under again is "Don't worry Catnip; they will try everything to find out what's wrong and to fix it." And he falls asleep. I figure that it's pointless to continue going back and forth between rooms so I go back to my room to find Prim already in bed but she's not asleep because the lights are on. When I walk in, her big brown eyes open and she smile but when I don't smile back, she knows that something is wrong.

"Are you okay?" I go over to the bed and sit next to her. I wonder if I should tell her. She's so young , yet she already acts like an adult so I take a deep breath and I tell her.

"It's Peeta… We got him out of the Capitol and he is in the hospital now…" Prim is looking confuse and before I can finish, she interrupts me.

"And that's bad?" She asks. I give her a shake and continue.

"I went down to see him and when he saw me…" I take another deep breath. "He tried to punch me." Now Prim looks shocked and I can tell what her next question is and I don't have an answer.

"Why?" She asks.

"I…I don't know. Maybe the Capitol twisted his mind, or maybe I just looked like someone else, from the Capitol, maybe." I know this can't be possible because the Capitol people look completely different than us and we think they look weird but to them, its beauty. Prim tries to comfort me but nothing can right now.

"Ok little duck." I say this, to ensure her that I'm not trying to scare her, but she knows me too well. I get up and turn the lights off. Then I get back into bed with Prim and she snuggles right up with me. "Good night." I whisper.

"Good night. Sweet dreams." She replies dreamily but I know, of course, that I won't have sweet dreams. I fall asleep almost immediately and like I predicted, I have my usual night nightmares. This time, is when Cato attacked us on the cornucopia. Cato, all bloody has Peeta around his arm and I have an arrow loaded, pointing at him. I shoot Cato's arm and Peeta breaks free and pushes him down to the mutts. I wake up, screaming and sweeting. Prim is already out of bed and down at the hospital helping my mother. I look at the clock and it is around 7:30. I lie in bed for a few minutes, not wanting to get up and to face whatever update there is on Peeta, but I get up anyway. I take a shower, get dressed, and braid my hair. I them head downstairs for some breakfast. When I get there, I see Beetee in line to get food. I want to avoid him because if he sees me, all he will talk about is the update on Peeta and I don't want that right now. I want to get Peeta off my mind. I to another food line and I sit the farthest away from him. When I am done, I go over to the trash can to throw out my trash, but Beetee sees me and starts to walk towards me.

"Hi Katniss!" He says with a smile.

"Hey Beetee." I say in my happiest voice possible. (Which isn't so happy right now.)

"How are you?" He asks.

"Fine." I say indefinably.

"Look Katniss, I figured you'd want to know the update on Peeta's condition." Not really I think but I let him continue. "We found out what is wrong and… Peeta sees you as a threat because the Capitol hijacked him." Hijacked? No, no, this can't be happening… what's hijacked mean?

"So what does Hijacked mean?" I ask simply.

"It means that the Capitol has used the tracker jacker venom to twist his mind that way he sees you as a threat… a _deathly_ threat." How could Peeta forget how much he loved me? After everything, how can he see me as a threat?

"Well is it reversible?" I question.

"Ummm… well… there are no… umm… records of this happening…" Beetee says guilty. He knows that this news disappoints me, so he tries to turn things around. "But there is always a first for everything!"

"I hope"

"Well, don't you worry Katniss, we are trying everything we can to help reverse it."

"Alright." I say giving out a sigh.

"I haven't been there since last night, so the last update I have on Peeta, is everything that happened last night when you were then and that he has been hijacked, sorry. I better go but I will get back to you on the latest update."

"Ok, well the last time I saw Peeta, after… you know… he was talking to the doctors." I say. Beetee's face lights up to this.

"Oh good! Maybe we got some answers! Got to go!"

"Ok" I say waving goodbye and smiling. When he is out of sight, I can let go of the 'happy' act. I walk around district 13, not caring what my arm is telling me to do, but I have to go to command at noon. I go back to my room, hoping to see wither Prim or mother but they spend all their time helping at the hospital. When it's noon, I walk down to Command and I take my seat. We can't do much considering that Gale and Beetee are not here. Gale is in the hospital and Beetee is helping the doctors 'fix' Peeta. Coin just rambles on and on about each uprising in each district. We all know it's happening so why do we have to meet up and talk about it? There is nothing to say. My thoughts are stopped when everyone is looking at me, waiting for my answer. I missed my question.

"What?" I ask. Coin looks frustrated because she has to repeat her question.

"I said, that we will be making a propo in district 6. Do you think that you are up to it?" She asks. I sigh, another propo? I hate them but I know that they are necessary.

"Ok. Count my in." I reply.

"Great, I will schedule it for sometime next week. I'll anounce it at the next Command." She states. After Command is over, I look for Haymitch but he is nowhere in sight so I go to the training room. He might be here but instead of finding Haymitch, I find Finnick is there instead.

* * *

**I will post Peeta's POV later tonight. Please review!**


	6. Some visitors

**Hi! I just want ot take a minute to say thank you for reading my story! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Let's get started**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

I am awake and then the whole room gets quiet. My hands are not strapped down and I am propped up in a sitting position. I open my eyes to see what is happening and a man s standing in front of me. He is and older guy and he smells too… the smell triggers my memories.

"Hello Peeta." He says.

"Hello Haymitch." I reply, not knowing why he is here. I try to remember if he is on Katniss's side but I can't. My memory doesn't allow me to go back that far.

"How are you?" He asks. This is weird. Haymitch never cares how you are. He is always drunk and if he has something to say, he cuts right to the point.

"Fine." I answer suspiciously. "You?"

"Oh, just great, Peeta. Thanks." He replies. I can't tell if there is a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Ok Peeta, I'll cut right to the chase. What did the capitol do to you _exactly_?" I think about this. The Capitol did a lot of things to torcher me, but I can't seem to remember all of them. Then I remember something.

"They told me not to tell you." I say sternly.

"Well, they probably told you a lot of things, but you're secrets are safe with me." He returns. How can I trust him? He's a drunk.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Because… because…" Haymitch rambles.

"I'm waiting!" I say impatiently.

"Because I'm all you got." He says finally. I don't know if this is true or not but it seems like almost everyone believes that Katniss is not a mutt. Before I answer his question about what the Capitol did to me, I have to make sure of one thing.

"One question… is Katniss a mutt? Haymitch takes a deep breath and answers.

"No Peeta, Katniss is _NOT _a mutt." He says finally. This makes me mad because how can I trust him when he's on Katniss's side? I decided that I can't trust him. I will not tell him what the Capitol did to me. Haymitch sees the expression on my face. "Peeta, please. We want to help you. If you could just tell us exactly the procedure what they did, we can-"

"Who's _we_?" I interrupt.

"Oh well, me, the doctors…"

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Yes, Katniss. She loves you Peeta and she wants to do everything possible to-"

"Kill me?" I interrupt again.

"I was going to say help you. She does not want to kill you." He says softly. I take a breather and I think about what he said. He might actually care about something but I don't let this get in my way. When I don't reply, Haymitch does. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Katniss." He answers. I can tell that my face gets all red and then I start to breath hard. I don't want to talk about her. She is a mutt and there is nothing anyone could do to change that. There is nothing to talk about.

"Go away." I demand. Haymitch hesitates and walks to the door. When he reaches it, he turns around.

"If you ever want to talk, just call me." And with that, he walks out of my room. _Haymitch_ I think. I won't ever call him to talk! Just then a skinny girl with her yellow hair in a braid appears at the door. She stands there for a while and then she starts walking towards me. It takes my brain a long time to figure out who she is. Delly?

"Hi Peeta." She says. The voice is so familiar; I now know for sure that this is my best friend, Delly. This makes me really excited! I actually have someone who I can trust!

"Hey Delly! How are you?" I answer. The confusion face on Delly turns into a smile. She's happy that I remember her, but who could forget Delly?

"I'm good Peeta! I missed you!" She answers.

"I missed you too Delly. It feels like eternality since the last time I saw you." I exclaim.

"Yeah, it has felt like that. Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" She asks

"Ummm… in district 12 when you were saying good-bye to me at reaping in the Justice building." She nods her head in agreement. "I'm sorry Delly, I shouldn't have feel for her act. It lead to destruction and because of her, there is no district 12. I'm sorry." She seems shocked that I said this.

"No Peeta, don't be sorry, It wasn't you fault…" She pauses and then continues. "It wasn't Katniss's fault either. And there was no act, you too really fell in love with each other. Now t's my turn to be stunned. I feel mad at Delly, she also believes that Katniss is innocent. Ok, maybe I did fall in love with her but she never loved me. I surly don't love her now. I try not to yell my response to her.

"How can you say that Delly? She's the fault we are here, how can you not see that?" I failed. I am yelling at her now, so hurt that she thinks that Katniss is good, and not a mutt.

"Peeta, please. I want to help you. Please believe me! I'm your best friend! When have I ever been wrong?" She is at the point of crying right now. "Katniss did not kill anyone nor did she bomb district 12. Why can't _you_ see that? Please just believe me!" She is sobbing right now. I feel really bad that I yelled at her. The fact is that she never is wrong. But this time, she is. I take her hand and pull her into my arms to hug her. She just continues to sob so I try to comfort her, like I did with Katniss on the train- maybe I do love her. I still have memories that the Capitol didn't bother with. Memories like the bread, the train, making a memory book with her when she broke her ankle in district 12.

"Delly, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm just so confused right now. One minute I see Katniss as a threat and then next, I'm not sure if she's a threat or if I still love her." She looks into my eyes.

"You do love her, Peeta. Believe me." She walks out of my arms and out the door and all that there is left is to think about what just happened. Can Delly be right? Do I still love Katniss?

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up tomorrw!**


	7. Good or bad

**Hey! So in my oppinion, this is a boaring chapter, but I promise that the good parts will come soon... you know... the part where Peeta gets his memory back! I'm looking foward to writting that chapter!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

"Hi Katniss! Funny meeting you here!" He says merrily. I laugh softly and take a seat next to him. He is still trying the knot that we tried last night.

"Hi! Still working on that knot?" I ask.

"Yes of course! Finnick Odair never starts a project and not finishes it!" He answers with a smile. He laughs and then I laugh with him.

"Oh Finnick, you're too funny!" I compliment.

"Thank you." He says in return. "So do you _really _want to do that propo?" He asks.

"Honestly, no way. But I know I have to do it." I reply.

"You have to do it, you know? Just tell them that you're not up to it."

"They'll never believe me, and I need to show that I am still fighting."

"Alright." He says. There is a long pause and then Finnick tries to get a conversation going.

"So I enjoyed a day off from training! How about you?"

"Yeah, I guess. As much as I hate it, training is my ticket to the Capitol."

"Me too." He says. For some reason, we can't seem to have a conversation.

"Do you want to take a break and come with me to the hospital to visit Gale?"

"Ok, I could really use a break, I can go visit a friend there as well. There also might be any update about Peeta." Finnick says hopefully.

"Yes, the last time I saw Peeta, he was talking to the doctors but I wasn't allowed in the room."

"Oh… I wonder what he was telling them but I'm sure Beetee knows."

"I was just talking to him in the cafeteria. He hasn't been to the hospital since and he just went down. But I know that Beetee gets information fast." I reply. Finnick laughs.

"Right you are about Beetee! Ok, let's go." We walk down to the hospital. I figure that I will just go and visit Gale but when I walk in, Haymitch and Beetee are standing around in the lobby. I walk to them and Beetee's the one who notices me. "Katniss!" He says, very loudly startling Haymitch. Why are they meeting here?

"Hey" I confusingly say.

"Hi Katniss!" Beetee answers back. "We were all just discussing about the update on Peeta..." And then he went silent. Why? I decided to get the courage and ask.

"Good or Bad?" I question

Haymitch answers this one. "It depends who you are asking. It can be both good and bad." Ok! That does not help me at all!

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Good or Bad?" asks Haymitch

"Good." I reply

"As you know, Peeta talked to the doctor last night but earlier this morning, Haymitch came in and talked to him." Beetee answered. I turn to Haymitch.

"What did he say?" I am almost yelling now, at the point of anxiety. When no one answers, I figured that this is the bad news. I can tell that Haymitch is delaying his answer.

"What he said to the doctor or me?" he asks weakly.

"The doctor." I reply.

"When he woke up after his attempt at hitting you, he asked what happened and then the doctor explained everything. Then they asked him why he did it…" Long pause "And he says that you tried to kill him in the 74th hunger games with the tracker jackers and that you were the one who bombed district 12." WHAT? How can this happen? How could Peeta even begin to think that? But Haymitch's not done yet. "They told Peeta the truth about everything but he didn't believe them… When I went to talk to him, I tried to find out what the Capitol did to him. That way we can reverse it. But he wouldn't give me an answer because I didn't think you were a mutt like Peeta does."

"I can't believe that the Capitol was able to twist Peeta's mind like that." I say unconvinced.

"I know, I can't believe it either but we are doing everything possible." Beetee tells me reassuringly. I just stay silent. How can Peeta think that? How will the doctors fix Peeta in this condition? I realized that I thought that last though out loud because Haymitch answers me.

"We always have a way and we will never give up on Peeta."

"Me neither" I say very quietly so that only I can hear it. There is a long pause. I think they expect me to answer, but I don't. I have nothing to say.

"In a about a week, Peeta's physical form will be much better and then we can all focus on getting Peeta's memory back!" Beetee says. I try to show a smile, to show them that this news will give me a little hope, but it doesn't. I know I'm not the best actress but at least I can force a smile.

"Great." I reply. I noticed that Finnick is very quiet this whole time and he finally speaks up.

"Come on Katniss," he gives me a little bump on my arm with his. "I want to go finish that knot and I need your help!"

"Okay, coming." I answer poorly without excitement. I guess any activity is better than being in a hospital waiting for someone to get better, when you know that they won't ever recover. "I guess I can visit Gale some other time." I mutter. Finnick doesn't hear me and continues to pull my arm.

"Bye Beetee, Haymitch." Finnick says.

"See you soon." I say. We walk back up to the training room where after two more hours of attempting, we both finally got it.

One week passes by and those were the only two hours I was able to get my mind off Peeta. Coin decided to push the propo back another week. She doesn't tell us why though but I'm happy that I won't have to worry about that for another week. Not like I worry about it. The only thing I worry about now, is Peeta.

* * *

**Ok, so I know this wasn't one of my best chapters, but there's more to come! Please review and I will then post the next chapter!**


	8. Getting in shape

**Authors's Note: Thank you guys so much for your reviews and ****constructive criticism! It really helps me! I just want ot point out that I am not the best at grammer nor spelling! True fact, I am really bad at both but I am working hard hard to improve it. Peeta's memory will come back and it will be very soon, I promise. Good news! I had nothing to do today, so I wrote the next 2 chapters! Hope you enjoy them! This is a really long author's note so I will stop talking now! **

* * *

Peeta's POV:

It has been about a week since last seen Katniss… when I tried to hit her. The doctors told me that my physical form is getting a lot better. Then next time the nurse was in my room, I asked her a question. "When will I be discharged from the hospital?" I can tell that the nurse won't give me a straight answer considering that she had to think.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be able to go with the rest of 13 to the cafiteria for breakfast and we have signed you up for soldier training. Just to get you back in shape. Then you will be returning back to the hospital." This is confusing. Who's we? And in my opinion, that's not what you call discharging. But I don't care where they take me. I am so sick of this hospital; I will do anything to get out. Even if it's for part of the day, I don't care.

"No, like actual discharging."

"Ummmm… Uhh….. Well… we're not sure. It all depends on…" she trails off. Hesitating on the last part of the sentence. It depends on what?

"Depends on…" I start her again.

"Depends on how you answer a certain question" How much can she delay this?

"What's the question?" I ask impatiently

"Do you still think Katniss is a… mutt?" I don't think. I _know_ that Katniss is a mutt. So why do I hesitate and why am I confused?

"I think so... yes."

"Ok then."

"Let me guess, so until I say no, I will be stuck here?" I ask sarcastically.

"Pretty much." She replies.

"I just don't know." I say.

"Okay." And with that, she left the room. The thing is that one part of my body tells me that I am in love with Katniss. I shake my head, clearing the thought. I loved Katniss I think. I don't anymore but I don't seem to hate her as much as I once did, but that still doesn't change the fact that she tried to kill me- right? Everything about that is blurry.

In the morning, I get dressed and I then my hands are chained and the guards follow me down to the cafeteria. I have pretty much free roam, as long as I am not trying to kill anyone and if the guards are with me. It does feel weird with them following me, but I am out of the hospital and I'm happy about it. When we get to the cafeteria, I get in the long line to get my food. When I come out of the line, I look for a place to sit. That's when I see Katniss, Johanna, Finnick, and Annie. I don't really want to sit by myself. I figure that if I just sit far as possible from Katniss, I will be ok. I don't have that feeling anymore to kill her. I slowly start to walk towards the table. I stare at her soft gray eyes and then she looks up and she is the first to see me and she chokes on her food. She just stares at me blankly in disbelief that I am here right now. The others see Katniss stare and look in my direction. They are almost just as stunned to see me as Katniss is.

"Hi" I say very shyly. Finnick is the first to reply.

"Hey Peeta! Good to see you out- in about!" I knew what he was going to say before he hesitated. Nice save Finnick.

"All the tables are full… is it ok if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure Peeta." Annie says brightly.

"Thanks." I sit down with my breakfast tray and the guards are at the door way, watching me from a distance. Katniss is still staring at me, but when I look at her, I only get a quick glimpse of her eyes because she turns away instantly.

"I'm sorry to leave so early, but I have to get to training." She says apologetic.

"Me too" Johanna adds. Annie looks at Finnick but he just smiles down at her.

"Don't you have to go to training as well?" She asks.

"Yes, but I'd rather stay here with you." He says with a smile. Annie giggles and Finnick plants a kiss on her lips. We all watch as they enjoy their moment together. Johanna lets out a moan of annoyance and Finnick and Annie pull apart.

"Go!" Annie says and hits Finnick lightly on his shoulder. Katniss, Johanna, and Finnick all get up to throw their trash away.

"Nice seeing you again Peeta." Johanna says. They all walk to the trash can, but Katniss stays behind.

"Bye Peeta" She says shyly and walks to join the others to go to training. So she can talk, I think to myself.

Why didn't' she try to kill me? Maybe she's not that much of a threat as I thought she was. Only Annie and I are left and she has to go too. She doesn't say why. I think she just feels uncomfortable with only me. After I finish my breakfast, the guards show me down to the training room, where I will get back into shape. Also I will see Katniss. I wonder if she even knows that I will be training with her. She looked pretty shocked at breakfast. When we get to the training room, I go to the list that tells everyone what warm up they will be doing. I am push-ups… fun! I slide my finger down the page as look for the name Katniss Everdeen. There! She is running. Johanna and Finnick are also running. I want to stay clear of her because if I see her, I might try to kill her, I don't think I want to do that. At lease I think…

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Update on Peeta

Katniss's POV:

I knew that Peeta would get out of the hospital eventually, I just didn't know when. How can they still trust him like that? He was sitting right near me and he could attacked me at any moment. But he didn't. Maybe he's improving. I haven't talked to Beetee in a while so it could be a possibility. When we get to the training center, we do our usual warm ups. Today, I have to jog. While I was talking to Johanna and jogging, my eyes took a quick glance at the other end of the training center to find Peeta doing his warm up with pushups. I stumble over my feet and end up on the floor. When Johanna realizes that I'm not beside her, she comes back and helps me to my feet. Peeta finishes the set of pushups and looks directly at me. His eyes show that he wanted to help me, but then they change and I see anger and range. Why is Peeta here? Maybe this was a new idea that Beetee came up with. Johanna and I continue to run and catch up with the group.

"Look, Peeta is over there training!" Johanna has a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, Beetee was talking about signing him up for this, just to get his body back in shape. I didn't actually think that they were going to go through with it."

"You knew?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes, but I just talked to Beetee last night. I assumed you knew about it." Johanna answered.

"I didn't." I reply.

"Let's move one." she says. Good idea. We finish our warm up and then we get to the training part. I don't bother to look over a Peeta. It will only sidetrack me. I am only focused at getting to the Capitol. We spend all day in the training center. By dinner, I am so tired I can barely stay awake to eat. Peeta doesn't come to dinner. I guess he's back at the hospital letting Beetee and all the other doctors try new things on him, reversing his mind that the Capitol twisted very well. I hate the Capitol. I love Peeta. Yes, even though he tried to hurt me, I don't blame him. I go right to bed after dinner and fall asleep immediately.

The same routine happens every day for the next 5 days. I go to breakfast earlier so that I don't have to sit with Peeta. We all go to training and Peeta is there. Then Peeta disappears into the hospital. I don't talk to him. I'm too scared. Beetee doesn't give me any new updates. But I stay clear of Peeta during training and I don't even see him. I assume he's still her but one day, I actually looked for him, and he was no where in sight. Finally, it's the day before we are schedule to do to district 6 for the propo. I haven't seen Peeta since his first day at training. Afterward, Finnick and I decide that we will go to the hospital to visit Gale and possibly get and update on Peeta since we haven't seen nor heard about him in about a week. When we get there, we are just in time to see Beetee before he goes back into the hallway to Peeta's room.

"Beetee!" I call his name. He turns around and flashes us a smile.

"Hey Katniss and Finnick!"

"Hi, Beetee." I answer. Finnick looks at me and I can tell that he wants me to ask about the update but I am still afraid. I give him a shake of my head. Of course, Finnick asks instead.

"So Beetee, is there any update on Peeta? We haven't heard about him in about a week. Nor have we seen him lately."

"We have kept Peeta here in the hospital for several days because we are testing something right now on Peeta. We have been working on the formula all week and we think we have the right one."

"Really?" I say with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Really." Adds Beetee reassuringly. "It's a long process so we will be working all night."

Finnick states "Well, I'll stay here until then. How about you Katniss?"

"Sure." I say reassuringly. Finnick smiles and we both sit down in the waiting room. Beetee goes down the long hallway to Peeta's door and Finnick and I sit down in the lobby talk for a while.

"Let's go visit Gale." I say. Finnick agrees and we walk to Gale's room. When we walk in, he is awake and when he sees us, he smiles. Gale looks a lot better.

"Hey Catnip, Finnick!" he says.

"Hey! You look a lot better!" I exclaim.

"Yeah! The doctor said that I can be released tomorrow morning and that I can come with you to district 6 for the propo." He says.

"That's great!" Finnick replies. We pull up a chair and we talk to Gale for a while. We talk about all the uprisings, about Peeta and his appearance at training. When we mention Peeta, I see that Gale has something to say.

"Well, Peeta has been here in the hospital for a while. I hear him scream once in a while. Mostly he screams for you. I can't tell if he wants you, or to kill you." I'm shock by this. Peeta has been screaming my name?

The only think I can make out is "oh." The nurse tells us that Gale has to rest and that we have to leave. Gale starts to object but the nurse gives him the medication and he hits dead sleep. Then the nurse kicks us out, and we are back in the lobby. Finnick is visiting a friend in another room but I wanted to stay and sit in the lobby. The chair I am sitting in is facing the hallway that Peeta's room is down. I look blankly down the hallway. He has been screaming my name? Why hasn't Beetee told me? I wonder what is going on in Peeta's room but I'm scared to find out. I have to find out sooner or later I think. I stand up and I start to walk the long hallway. Suddenly, I hear screaming. It's my name. Peeta's screaming my name. I decided to go and see what he's screaming my name for. I've only made it a few steps when Peeta's door swings open. I freeze in my steps when Peeta runs out and it looks like he's looking for something. He turns to my direction and that's when I see his eyes, full of fear and panic.

"KATNISS!" He screams and then runs straight at me.

* * *

**I left you guys hanging! Please review and then I will post the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	10. Together

**Hey! So I know you have been waiting for the next chapter so here it is! Sorry for that cliffhanger. I had to have at lease one! In my opinion, this is my favorite chapter! So start reading!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

The doctors have kept me in the hospital after my second day training. I am allowed to go to breakfast but then I have to come right back to the hospital. By the time I get to there, everyone is at training so I eat by myself. They have been doing tests on me and one of them included tracker jacker venom and a TV. This freaked me out because it reminded me way too much of what the Capitol did. Whatever the doctors have been doing, it is changing me. I often scream for Katniss, hoping that she will come, but she never does. When I open my eyes, all the doctors are back and are pricking me with needles. By now, I'm used to this. There is nothing to do but think and wince every once in a while. Everything is becoming clear and the doctor was right. Katniss didn't try to kill me and it was the Capitol who bombed district 12. Katniss… I tried to punch her! How could I? I love her so much. I need to have her in my arms this second. I can't bear being apart any more. After everything, I need Katniss.

I am not strapped down, so I start to get up but the doctors push me back down. "Where is Katniss?" The doctors stop everything and just look at me. No one says anything. So I ask again more demanding. "Where is Katniss?" Once again, no one answers. By now, I'm yelling. "WHERE IS KATNISS?" The doctors start to back up, afraid that I might lose control. I rip all the IVs and tubs out of my arm and it hurts but I have to get to Katniss. I get out of bed and the doctors are trying to get me back. I am outnumbered but I push them to the ground and I run out of the room. I look around, trying to find a way out, to get to Katniss and then I see her. She's at the end of the hallway looking startled and scared. "KATNISS!" I yell and I run to her, knowing that I'm so close to having her in my arms again, I run even faster. But the thing that surprised me the most is that she is stepping back and then she breaks into a run. "KATNISS!" I call to her again, but she continues to run and right now, we are out of the hospital in a complete empty hallway. I can't let her go. Not now! But then I know why she' running away from me. She thinks that I am trying to kill her, that I'm still hijacked! But I'm not! She keeps running but then she trips over something and falls hard to the ground. She tries to get up but it's too late. By the time she is on her feet, I have her hand.

"NO! PEETA! PLEASE!" She screams. I pull her closer to me and I hold her in my arms. She struggles to get free. Until she realizes that I am holding her, not trying to kill her.

"Katniss! It's ok! It's ok! It's me! I promise! I'm not going to hurt you! It's ok!" She has stopped struggling and crying and looks into my eyes and I look into her eyes that reads the emotion scared and confusion. By now, the doctors have caught up and realized that I'm not a threat so they just watch us. "Oh Katniss..." I say in a hushed tone. "I love you and… I… I would never hurt you" She just looks into my eyes. And there is a long silence before she speaks.

Through her tears, she manages to say "Peeta… I… oh Peeta." And she lays her head on my shoulder and sobs. We just stand there while I hold her in my arms, comforting her. After a while she stops crying and looks at me again. She is looking at all the cuts and bruises that the Capitol gave me. "Peeta… " she says sweeping my hair out of my eyes. "they tortured you…because of me… I'm so sorry Peeta, I'm so sorry!" And tears flood her eyes again.

"Shhhh. It's not your fault. I'm ok. Really. _I'm_ sorry that I let them twist my mind like that. I would never think that you were a mutt." I tell her reassuringly.

"You couldn't help it! It's the Capitol. I knew you didn't mean it, but I let it get to my head." I plant a kiss on her lips and we walk back together into the hospital. The doctors lead us to a different room. This room is more comfortable. When the doctors tell me to lie down on the bed, I hesitate. I don't want to leave Katniss's side but once I lay down, she stays close to me. I hold out my hand and she takes it.

"We just want to keep you here over night, just to make sure your cuts and bruises are alright." The doctor says.

"Okay" I reply uncaringly. As long as I am with Katniss, I don't care where I am.

"Thank you" Katniss weakly says with her eyes still puffy. The doctor just smiles and walks out leaving Katniss and I alone.

"I missed you Katniss. I was always thinking about you." I say.

"Me too Peeta, I just couldn't stand being without you" She explains. She crawls into bed with me and we fall asleep together. It feels so good to have Katniss in my arms again. I remember that I love her. I will never let her go. During the night, she has her usual nightmares. She wakes up screaming and kicking. While I try to calm her down, I let out a moan. When Katniss was struggling to break free of her nightmare, she kicked me. I know she didn't do this on purpose, but the venom comes back and I grip the side of the bed. I try to push out the thought that Katniss is a mutt. She's not a mutt. I love her.

I say it over and over until the flashback is gone. I finally I let of the side of my bed and realize that Katniss is brushing my hair out of my face and trying to calm _me _down. She still has tears in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her again. She digs her face into my shoulder and sobs.

"Shhh… it's okay Katniss, I'm here, you're here, everything is okay." I comfort her. She finally lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me.

"I missed being able to comfort you." I say, brushing her hair out of her face like she did to me. "I love you." I have been longing to say those words to her.

"I love you too, Peeta," she replies. She smiles and brings herself closer to me. She then pecks my cheek with a kiss and I kiss her back. "Stay with me" she whisphers. I reply the one and only answer to that.

"Always."

* * *

**Soooo how did u like it? Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It really makes me happy (And write faster!) *Hint *Hint! lol**


	11. The propo in district 6

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update a chapter yesterday! I had a project due and I did have enough time to write! Anyway, thank you sooo much for reviewing! It makes me so happy!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

When I woke up, my head was resting on Peeta's arm. I quietly turn my head to see if he was awake. His eyes were closed but the open instantly when I moved.

"Good morning sweetheart" He says kindly. I giggle. I love when Peeta calls me that.

"Morning." I reply back with a smile. Peeta embraces me with his arms and I pull myself closer. We lie there for a few minutes until a doctor comes in.

"Good morning! Good news Peeta, you're being discharged this morning!" I already knew that but I thought it would be tonight. Peeta has a grin from ear to ear. I get out of bed so that the doctor can remove the IV that they put in him last night. Just in case he tries to kill me. He jumps out of bed and we start to walk to the door until the doctor stops me.

"Oh and Katniss, you are wanted at Command right now." That's when it hits me that we are leaving for district 6 tonight for the propo. I'm not sure if Peeta knows, but we are leaving tonight so I plan to tell him after Command. We walk out of the hospital and load onto the elevator. Once we reach the door, I stop and turn to Peeta.

"I'll meet you in your room when Command's over." I say as I wrap my arms around Peeta.

"Okay." He says planting a kiss on my forehead. We let go and I watch Peeta walk back to the elevator. When he's no where in sight, I walk through the door. The first face I see is Gale's. Oh right! He was discharged from the hospital this morning too. I go over and I take my seat next to him.

"Hey Catnip!" He says with a smirk.

"Hi Gale. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I'm out of the hospital. How's Peeta?" He asks.

"He's back. The doctors found a cure. And he was discharged from the hospital this morning too." I say.

"That's gr-"Gale was interrupted by Coin.

"Change of plans. Instead of leaving for 6 tonight, we will leave to exactly 12:00." I look at the clock. It's 10:30 now! We are supposed to report an hour before we leave so that we can get ready. I do the math. By the time Command's over, it will be time to get ready! I won't see Peeta until I get back from the propo. I need to tell him. Someone has to tell him where I am, so that he doesn't worry about me.

Command is so boring. We just talk about what to do in case of an attack in district 6, what we are supposed to do for the propo and stuff like that. "We will be leaving 6 tomorrow afternoon." Coin announces.

When it's finally over, everyone travels to the room where we get ready. When everyone turns left, I continue straight to the elevator to tell Peeta but a guard sees me and directs me back to the group. I try to tell him that I have to get something but he does not budge. I accept my failure and continue walking with the rest of the group.

When we get there, we change into our uniforms and load our weapons. When I'm ready, I have a few minutes to spare so I go over to Haymitch.

"Hi Sweetheart" He says. I cut right to the chase.

"Look Haymitch, I need you to tell Peeta where I am." I say.

"You didn't tell him?" He asks in shock.

"No, I didn't have a chance. I was waiting till after Command to tell him!"

"Oh, that's rather unfortunate." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Just tell him." I say and I walk away. We all load into the hovercraft and take our seats. I don't feel like talking much so I close my eyes to rest but I end up falling asleep.

_I'm at the Capitol in President Snow's garden filled with white roses. The sound of a gunshot makes me freeze in my tracks. I turn around to see Snow with a guard on each side of him. Each guard is holding a gun pointed straight at me. I brace myself for death and when I hear the crackling noise, I expect pain. Instead, I hear someone else cry out in pain and sink to the floor. I know that voice. I turn around to see Prim holding a while rose which is now red. She lays there on the floor motionless. I cry and I run over to her. Then Peeta comes out of the bushes screaming my name. The guards shoot his as well. I scream and then run to him. I shake him hard but Peeta is dead to the world. I then face the fact that he is dead so I stop crying and I _stand up. I brace myself for the pain that both Prim and Peeta felt. I hear the crackling noise and-

"Katniss! Wake up!" Gale is shaking me awake. I open my eyes and notice that I am drenched in my own sweat. The hovercraft is not moving. "We are here in 6. Apparently we got here really late last night so they let us continue sleeping. " Gale tells me. I must have been paralyzed with fear or else Gale would have seen me thrash around.

I climb out of the hovercraft and the first thing that hits me is the sun. We go to the town and we do the propo. They have me say a few lines about what I think about the uprising and how good it feels to be back with Peeta. Then I have to say stuff like 'I'm not giving up!' and 'We are still fighting.'

We are leaving district 6 in about 1 hour. I can finally be back in Peeta's arms. I hope Haymitch told him. I feel so bad that I wasn't the one to tell him but that won't matter tonight. All our stuff in packed and we start walking towards the hovercraft. I walk with Gale, Finnick, and Johanna.

Out of nowhere, I hear gun shots from behind us. I turn around so see what all the commotion was about. The sound is coming from the town we were just at. As soldiers, it is our duty to help so I drop my stuff and I run towards the town. Gale is yelling at me to turn back but I don't listen. I don't want all these innocent people to be killed! When I reach the sound, there are peace keepers everywhere. They were the ones shooting! They see me, and their guns turn and point right at me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I keep doing that! Please review and I neep your help. I have no idea where I am going with this part in district 6 so if you have any ideas for chapter 12, PLEASE tell me! I will post the next chapter asap! **


	12. Peeta finds out

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing! It really makes me happy! Sorry again for the cliffhanger. **

**This next chapter is in Peeta's POV and it starts out before the shooting in District 6. You WILL find out what happens to Katniss! JUST READ! :)**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

I wait in my room for what seems to be centuries. She told me to stay here and that she will come meet me here. I lie on my bed thinking of the possibilities where Katniss could be. I find myself getting really sleepy. I am determined to stay awake, just in case Katniss comes in. Command can't go on for this long! If she's not back in 15 minutes, I am going to go find her. But instead, I end up falling asleep.

When I wake up, I extend my arms to hold Katniss but she is not there. I thought for sure that she would at least be here when I wake up! The clock tells me that it is morning. Wow! I slept really long.

I take a shower, get dressed then I go to the room where they hold Command. When I walk in, I see Haymitch huddling around the computer with other people. Haymitch and a few other people are wearing head sets and are speaking into the mike but I can't tell what they're saying. I walk to the computer where Haymitch is staring at. I can't see the screen though because there are too many people around it.

"Haymitch" I say. He doesn't hear me so I speak a little louder.

"Haymitch!" I am practically yelling, though I don't know why. He turns around and the look of guilt covers his face.

"Oh. Hi Peeta." He says shyly.

"Where is Katniss?" I ask fiercely. I can tell that he is hiding something from me.

"She is in district 6 doing a propo. She told me to tell you. She was going to tell you after Command but we decided to leave earlier."

She's in 6? Why was she waiting to tell me after Command? Haymitch sees the worry on my face.

"Relax Peeta. She is perfectly safe." Haymitch says reassuringly. I nod my head and I take a look at the screen everyone is huddled over. The first thing I see is Katniss. She is saying something but I can't hear it. Haymitch gives me his head set and I put it on. It feels good to hear her voice again. She is just saying stuff for the propo. I stand there for a while, watching everything that is going on. The camera is still on, that way if there is any difficulty; people here in 13 can help take care of it. Finally, their packed up and walking back to the hovercraft. I take my head set off and as I am about to give it back to Haymitch, there is a lot of commotion on the screen. Everyone scrambles to their stations and computers. I instantly put my head set back on and I instantly hear gun shots. The camera is following someone, who I can't make out. But then I see it, the braid. Katniss is running back towards the town where the guns are!

No Katniss! Come back! I think but I guess that I thought out loud because some people are staring at me. Haymitch is standing next to me.

The camera is following Katniss and my heart continues to pound faster. Then the camera stops and all I see is Katniss's signature braid. Everyone is frozen. Katniss, the peace keepers with the guns, all the other soldiers, and everyone else in the Command room. Then the peace keepers point their guns at the soldiers. Majority of the guns are pointed at Katniss. I feel my heart stop as I hear the crackling noise of the guns. The camera falls and I assume that the person holding the camera was shot. The last thing I see is Katniss plummeting to the ground. Then the camera hits the ground and we lose connection.

* * *

**I was thinking about having Peeta faint right here... but I that would be really mean so I didn't! Lol.**

**So where were we...**

* * *

Hot tears stream down my face as I run out the door. I don't know where I'm going. I run to the farthest room and I lock myself in the closet. I sit on the floor and sob.

"KATNISS!" I scream through my sobs. She's gone! My love, the one who I promised to keep safe, is gone. Ripped right out of my grasp. I don't know how long I've been crying. When I finish all my tears, I feel more coming but I hold them back and I unlock the closet door. I walk out into the hallway and I hear my name being called. It's Haymitch's voice. I don't want to talk to him. He said that Katniss was safe. I don't call back but he finds me before I can reach the elevator.

"Peeta! I have been looking all over for you!" He exclaims.

"Well, you've found me." I say. There is a long period of silence.

"We got another camera up in 6, and everyone who's still alive is on a hovercraft right now."

"Why are you telling me this, Haymitch? I know Katniss isn't coming back!" I yell as I burst into tears.

"Peeta!" I stop crying and I force myself to listen to Haymitch. "She's alive! She is coming back to 13!"

I am shocked beyond shocked. Katniss? Alive? How? I wait for an answer but then I realized that I asked the question in my head.

"H-how?" I stutter.

"Her mockingjay uniform prevented the bullets from entering her body. The peace keepers beat her up but Gale got her away before they could kill her. She was hit several times and is in terrible condition but she is alive and so are Gale, Johanna, and Finnick."

I am speechless. I just can't get over the fact that she is alive!

"When are they going to be here?" I ask.

"In a few minutes." He says as he motions me to the elevator.

We get on and the doors close it me? Or was the elevator always this slow? We get outside, just as the hovercraft is landing. I start to walk towards it but Haymitch stops me. The doors open and a bunch of soldiers come out. Some are limping. I see Gale and Johanna but they don't see me. When the entrance is cleared, the doctors go in the hovercraft with stretchers. I can't take it anymore. I unlock myself from Haymitch's grip and I run into the hovercraft. Some people are already on stretchers and doctors are lifting then up and carrying them to the hospital. I turn a corner to see Finnick being carried out. He is unconscious so I don't bother to stop. Then I see Katniss! The doctors are unstrapping her from her cot and transforming her to a stretcher. She looks terrible and by the looks of it, it's a miracle that she is still alive. How can I have let this happen? I run to her and when the doctors push me away, I ignore them. I kneel down to Katniss and brush her hair out of her face. Her eyes start to flutter and they open.

When she sees me, she smile but then it instantly fades from all the pain.

"Peeta." She whispers. "I'm- I'm sorry, I- meant to- to tell you-"I stop her because I can tell that it hurts her to talk.

"Shhhh… its fine." I place a gentle kiss on her forehead. I take her hand as the doctors lift her up.

"Stay with me." She says.

"Always." I reply. She closes her eyes and squeezed my hand. I can tell that she is in a lot of pain considering she is cutting off my circulation but I hold her hand all the way down to the hospital. They place her on a cot and eject and IV through her arm. Then I feel her hand loosen the grip and she falls unconscious.

* * *

**See? I wouldn't kill Katniss! **

**I may not post the next chapter tomrrow because... well I have no idea where I am going with this story ****SO I really need your help. If you have an ideas, PLEASE tell me in your reviews!** Thanks!


	13. Recovering

**Hi! So I finally have a idea of how this story will go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

I wake up from someone whispering into my ear.

"Katniss? Wake up sweetheart." The voice could only belong to Peeta. I want to go back to sleep. The pain is almost unbearable. But I force my eyes open to see Peeta with wet eyes on the side of my bed. A huge sigh of relief covers his face when he sees me awake. I try to speak but the words aren't coming out. That's when I realized that there is a tube down my throat. I look down and I see that I am connected to several machines and wires. Peeta intertwines his hands with mine as he sees the look of pain on my face.

"It's okay Katniss, they will take the tube out really soon." He says comfortably. I'm happy to hear this, but the pain over takes me and tears stream down my face.

"I am going to get the nurse so that they can give you some painkillers. I will be right back." Peeta says as he gets up. He smiles then walks out the door.

I don't think I have ever been in this much pain before. I can feel every single cut and bruise. I try to move but I feel another sharp pain in my ribs. I guess I broke a few. I come to a conclusion that I am practically paralyzed considering that every time I made a little movement, my body feels like it's on fire.

Finally, Peeta comes back followed by a nurse. While the nurse prepares the medicine, Peeta comes back to the chair beside my bed. He stares at me with his beautiful blue eyes. Then he reaches over and brushes my hair out of my face with his gentle hands. All I want is for Peeta to embrace me in his arms. I can tell he wants the same but the movement would hurt me. The expression on his face makes me feel even more miserable. He looks so worried.

The nurse puts the medicine in the IV and I feel myself slipping away from the world. Peeta leans over and kisses my forehead lightly, making sure that he doesn't hurt me. Then the drugs pull me under.

When I finally regain consciousness, I instantly realize that the tube is no longer in my throat. I open my eyes just a crack to see half of the wires and machines are gone! I tilt my head to see Peeta sleeping in a chair next to my bed. His hand was still connected to mine.

"Peeta?" I say hoarsely. My voice is so weak and not fully regained. The tube made my throat feel incredibly dry. I know Peeta is a light sleeper and when I say his name, opens his eyes.

"Katniss! You're awake!" He exclaims. I guess I've been out for a while since he looks really excited that I'm awake so I give him a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I feel terrible but a lot better than last time I was awake." I tell him.

"It's going to hurt, Katniss. You were so close to death, I thought I lost you. But I promise that I will do everything possible to make it not hurt!" He says as I smile.

"Thanks." I say and suddenly have that feeling again. The feeling that I got on the beach in the 75th hunger games. The urge to be in Peeta's arms. I rip the covers off me slid my legs off the bed. When I do this, Peeta runs right into action.

"No Katniss, you have to stay in bed." He tells me. He swings my legs onto the bed again and tires to put the covers back on me but I stop him. Once again, I pull my legs out and plant them onto the cold tiles on the floor. This time, Peeta does not stop me.

I push off the bed with my arms, forcing myself to stand up. Immediately I begin to fall but Peeta catches me and wraps his arms carefully around me.

Finally! I'm in Peeta's arms. I dig my face into his shoulder and he embraces me even more. We stand there for a while before my legs finally collapse and Peeta lays my back on the bed. He places a kiss on my lips and I kiss him back. He carefully crawls into bed with me and I fall asleep in his arms.

It's the same routine for the next 2 weeks. When I wake up, Peeta is always at my side. Prim often comes to visit me.

One morning, I wake up and I see that all the wires and IVs are out. I look over and I see a very happy Peeta.

"You've been discharge! But you still have to take it easy." He says. I smile and he helps me out of bed. I change out of my hospital gown into a shirt and pants. Then we travel down to the elevator. I expect Peeta to push the floor number that his room is on, but he pushes something else. I don't recognize the number. But I don't question him because obviously he knows what he's doing.

When the elevator opens, I see that we are in district 13's garden. I didn't even know 13 had one! Peeta joins his hand with mine and we walk through the garden. I look at the many types of plants and I am glad that I don't see any white roses. Peeta and I don't talk much. We just take in each other's company. When we reach the center of the garden, there is a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow." I say.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He replies. I nod my head in agreement still admiring the water fountain. "Beautiful like you," He says. I turn my head to look at Peeta and I can tell I'm blushing. I smile and he brings me closer to the water fountain.

"Katniss, I love you. I always have and I always will. You make my life worth living. Without you, I'm nothing." He takes a deep breath and kneels down on one knee. I realize what he is doing and I feel my heart race faster. He digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a silver box and opens it.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Umm... sorry once again for the cliffhanger! I just love putting them in! (lol) I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Quick little author's note:**

**I want to take a minute to thank everyone who has reviewd my story. This is my first fan fiction and I really thought that it would be a fail! I would like to personally thank...**

**A.E. Zurita for always reviewing! **

**Madeline-Barrett for giving me an idea about Peeta's proposal. (Thanks! You helped me over my writter's block!)**

**lilmisstalksalot1211 (My best friend) For helping me edit! **

**Thanks again for all who have been reviewing.**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	14. Planning the wedding

**Hey. I hope you guys like this chapter since it litterlly took me all day to write it. For some reason, the words weren't coming out! But they finally did and here they are. I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or any of the characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins and she has much better grammer than I do!**

* * *

Peeta POV:

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I ask. The look on her face is priceless. I can tell that she did not see it coming! Her eyes get watery and she smiles.

"Yes, of course I will Peeta!" She exclaims while nodding her head in agreement with her answer. She's crying as she smiles but I know that they are tears of joy. I know I have a huge grin on my face as well. I stand up and pull her into my arms. She said yes! We kiss and only break apart for air.

We are both smiling like idiots but I don't care. After everything that we've been through, it's good to know that she'll be mine!

"I love you Peeta." She says. I didn't think it was possible, but I smile even more!

"I love you too Katniss." We break apart and I slid the ring onto her finger. It's the pearl I gave her in the 75th Quarter Quell. She looks so surprised! When she was in the hospital, I asked Prim about where she keeps all her memorable stuff and she showed me. I found the pearl and I had it made into a ring.

"Peeta! It's the pearl! How did you get it?" She asks in confusion.

"Prim showed me." I reply, keeping my answer short. She shakes he head in disbelieve as she smile. I take her hand and guide her to a bench by a bush of roses. We sit down and she leans on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her.

"I was thinking, and when was the last time that we were _really _alone?" I ask. She giggles.

"Never!" She replies.

"So do you want to talk about wedding details?"

"Sure!" She answers excitingly.

"Okay. Let's start with when and where." I say. She thinks about this and takes her head off my shoulder and looks at me.

"We should do it soon. Before the rebellion at the Capitol." I think about it and she's right. Personally, I would marry Katniss tomorrow and I know I couldn't bear to wait till after the rebellion.

"I agree. How about Friday?" I ask. Friday is only 5 days away. A little less than a week but I'm sure she won't mind."

"I would love that." She answers.

"And where do you want to have it?" She takes no time to think about it.

"Right here, in the garden. It's so beautiful!" She states.

"I love it! Right here on Friday morning!" I say.

We talk about cake designs, dresses, who to invite. We decide to make Gale the best man and Johanna the maid of honor. Prim will be our flower girl and Haymitch will walk me down the aisle.

"We should get back now and announce our engagement. Also ask Gale, Johanna, Prim, and Haymitch." I tell her. I told Haymitch of our plan so he already knows.

"Okay." She says sleepily. I know she's not fully recovered and she has not regained much energy. I help her up and she takes one quick look at the water fountain. We step onto the elevator and we go to the cafeteria for dinner.

When we arrive, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Haymitch are eating at a table. There are two open seats left. Peeta and I get our food and we walk to the table where everyone is sitting at.

"Hey!" I say we sit down. They all look up and greet us with a smile.

"Hi! Glad to see you got better Katniss! How do you feel?" Annie asks.

"Much better thanks." Katniss replies with a smile.

"So how did it go?" Haymitch asks directly to me. Before I can answer, Gale speaks up first.

"How did _what_ go?" He asks giving me a stern look." I look at Katniss and smile. She looks back at me and gives me a little nudge telling me to share the news with everyone."

"Katniss and I are engaged!" I state. Haymitch nods and Gale looks shocked.

"For real this time?" Johanna asks sarcastically.

"Yes for real!" Katniss answers.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Finnick says!

"Yes, Congrats!" Annie replies. I look at Gale and he's still in shocked.

"Gale, are you okay?" Katniss asks. I get a little concerned. I know Gale loved Katniss too, but I get second thoughts on making him the best man. Maybe we should pick Finnick instead? I rethink it. No, that would hurt Gale even more.

"Yes! I'm very happy for you two!" He replies with a smile. But as soon as Katniss looks at Johanna, his smile fades.

"Johanna, will you be the maid of honor?" She asks with excitement in her voice. I guess she got a second win, or the food just helped energize her.

"Sure, I would love that." Johanna answers. Then Katniss turns back to Gale.

"And Gale, will you be our best man?" Gale clears his throat and puts on a smile.

"Yes! I would be very happy being your best man." He answers. Ignoring the fact that Gale might still love her, I tell everyone who else will be involved.

"Prim will be our flower girl, and Haymitch, will you walk Katniss down the aisle?

"Sure sweetheart." He says to Katniss.

"Thank you." She answers. I turn to Finnick and Annie.

"Of course you two are invited as well." I say. Annie smiles and before Finnick answers, she does.

"Count on us being there!" She exclaims. We talk more about details and ideas. Katniss prep team will be there too. I notice how Gale is really silent. When we finish out dinner, Katniss and I walk back to her room where we find Prim. We tell her about out engagement and if she will be the flower girl. She gets very excited and agrees to be the flower girl. After Prim falls asleep, we walk back to my room and we get changed for bed. Katniss is out like a light, cuddled in my arms. I fall asleep soon after she does, with one thought on my mind. _Katniss Everdeen and I are engaged!_

* * *

**I know, there is a lot of dialog in this chapter but the next chapter won't have so much... hopfully. Not a lot of action but I have a plan! (Evil grin!)**

**Please review!**


	15. The wedding

**Hey guys! I am so happy that I have 32 reviews! Thank you soo much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I like how it turned out!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

The next few days go by so fast and it is the day before the wedding. Peeta has been making our wedding cake and he won't let me see it! My prep team arrived this morning and they went right to work on me, making sure that I will have a wedding glow. When my prep team finishes with me, it is almost dinner time so I go to Peeta's room. Hopefully he will be back and we can go to dinner tonight.

When I open the door, Peeta isn't in the room. He's probably putting finishing touches on our cake… The cake we will be eating tomorrow! Just that thought makes my mouth water. While I wait for Peeta to get back, I lie down on the bed.

I can't believe I am marrying Peeta tomorrow! I am sure that tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life. But the thought of Gale comes into my mind. I know for a fact that I love Peeta and Gale is just my friend but he looked so hurt when we told him about our engagement. Does he still love me? The thought of Gale speaking up tomorrow when they preacher asks if anyone objects… I haven't been to a wedding so I don't know the exact words but I guess I will tomorrow. Will he object? I suddenly get really nervous but all those thoughts run out of my mind when I feel someone's lips on mine. I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Peeta came back. We break apart after a few seconds.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asks with a look of concern on his face as he sits down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reply reassuringly. But Peeta knows me better than anyone else.

"Really Katniss, what's wrong?" He questions. I think about what to say. If I tell him about Gale, he might be upset. But to sum it all up, I am just nervous.

"I'm just nervous about the wedding. There are so many things that could go wrong!" I tell him. Peeta locks his fingers with mine and looks up at me.

"Everything is going to be perfect. Nothing can ruin our love." He answers. Well, I know I can't argue with that! What he said is true and as long as I love Peeta and he loves me, nothing can ruin our love. I lean my shoulder against his.

"Nothing." I whisper back. He smile and stands up. He offers his hand to mine and I take it. We walk down to the cafeteria for dinner. Because Peeta worked a little later than usual, everyone else already had dinner so the cafeteria is practically empty. We get our food and sit at a table by ourselves.

"Coin said that she will be there tomorrow." Peeta states.

"Fantastic!" I reply. It was Peeta's idea to invite her. He said the more, the better. Personally, I don't really care. I just want to live the rest of my life with Peeta.

We finish our dinner and go back to his room where I fall asleep in his arms. Surprisingly, I do not have any nightmares.

When I wake up, the only thought on my mind is that _today is my wedding day!_ Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. Before I can slide out of bed, Peeta is on his feet and already opening the door. I get out of bed too and see my prep team in the doorway.

"Hi Katniss, it's time to get ready!" Octavia squeaks. Peeta kisses my check.

"I'll see you at the altar." He whispers into my ear so only I can hear it. I give him a smile and my prep team pulls me down the hall and into the elevator. We go to my room where Prim and my mother are waiting.

"Katniss!" Prim squeals. She and hugs me and I hug her back. Then I go over to my mother and she gives me a warm hug. I've missed her so much! She has always been down at the hospital and I don't get to see her often. Then my prep team hurries me into the bathroom.

The first thing they do is my hair. They put it half up and curl it. Next is my makeup. They make it look natural so they don't put a lot on. Then all the attention is to my nails. Flavius does something called a French manicure. When he's done, I slip into the dress that I was originally going to wear before the 75th Hunger Games. Venia helps me into my 2 inch heels, which I think are impossible to walk in. I'm very happy with my hunting boots. I walk out of the bathroom and see that Prim and my mother are ready to go. My prep team lets them put my veil on. Because I'm wearing two inch heels, I have to bend down so that Prim can reach my head. Once my veil is secure, my prep team leaves and I walk down to the garden with my mother and Prim. When we get there, most of the guests are already here. My mother goes to take a seat while Prim and I go find Gale and Johanna but I find Haymitch first.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." He says. I blush.

"Thanks." I reply and he leads Prim and I to a room, not far from the water fountain where I see and altar and a bunch of chairs have been set up. When we walk in, the first thing I see is Gale. He looks, once again, stunned. I look over his shoulder to see Johanna.

"Wow… You look beautiful." He stutters.

"Thank you!" I say with excitement. Haymitch lines us in order and we walk to the entrance of the garden. The music starts and Johanna and Gale make their way down the aisle followed by Prim.

Haymitch gives me a smile and we begin to walk down the aisle. The first thing I see is Peeta smiling like crazy by the altar. He's wearing a suit his blue eyes sparkle. Before I know it, I am beside Peeta.

The preacher begins with an opening and I don't hear much because I am looking into Peeta's eyes. We say our vowels and then he asks the question I have been worrying about.

"Does any object to this marriage?" There is complete silence and I let out a small sigh in relife. The preacher takes a breath to continue but is stopped by a voice.

"I do."

I whip my head to see who said that. I know it wasn't Gale because he looks just as confused. I look at Peeta and he gives me a worried look and that's when I see guards blocking every exit. Then I see President Snow standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Sorry! I just can't stop putting cliffhangers in! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up tomorrow but Monday is my busiest day of the week! But I will try my best! Please review!**


	16. Seperated

**I did it! I wrote the next chapter and I hope you like it! Thank you guys for all your positive feedback! You're amazing and the reason why I continue to write this story! Thanks!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

Snow. President Snow. What is he doing here? The whole room is frozen while Snow makes his way down to the altar. He stops at the first row of chairs and gives us an evil smile. I see Katniss take a step forward but put my arm out to block her. Then I pull her into my arms for protection. Snow gives us another creepy smirk as he nods to his guards. They take out their guns and point them to everyone in the room. I look over at Prim. Her eyes are so terrified and I can see her trying to hide behind Johanna. Every guest has a gun pointed at them… except Coin.

She stands up and walks over to President Snow and whispers something in his ear. I can't hear what she's saying to him but I can hear Snow's response.

"Well done." He says to Coin. It takes me a second to put all the puzzle pieces together. Then it hits me. Coin has been working with President Snow the whole time! Unbelievable. Before I have any more thoughts, Snow clears his throat.

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way." He begins talking directly to Katniss and I. "Either both of you come quietly and everyone gets to keep their life _or_…" He pauses "If you don't, everyone here will die."

Either way, Katniss and I are going back to the Capitol… No, correction. _I_ will go to the Capitol. Katniss will stay here.

"I'll go. Katniss stays here." I demand to Snow. He chuckles and smiles at me. I look at Katniss and her eyes are so huge. I love her gray Seam eyes. They seem to sparkle every time I look at them. This will probably be the last time I will ever see them again.

"No, Peeta." She mumbles so that only I can hear it.

"I believe that I requested _both_ of you to come." Snow says in response. I look at Katniss. I am so distraught. I can't let everyone die just because I want to protect Katniss but if we go to the Capitol, who knows what they will do. I lock my eyes with Katniss's. She seems to be thinking the same thing. I take her hand and she squeezes it tightly. She is so scared, all I want to do is take her in my arms and comfort her.

We take a step towards Snow and he nods his head.

"Wise choice." He says. The guards put away their guns and lead us outside. Before we exit the room, I shoot Haymitch a glare, telling him to help us. He nods and the door closes. We get outside and onto the Capitol hovercraft. The guards strap us down in our seats and we lift up in the air. I see Katniss besides me and I wish I could take her hand but both our hands are strapped down. The guards are watching us like a hawk so I can't talk to Katniss. I just think. I assume she's doing the same. I was so close to marrying Katniss, the girl of my dreams. And I worry that it was taken away from me today. What will they do to Katniss and me? They already tried to twist my mind to make me think I hate her but doctors in 13 have a cure figured out. What else can they do?

After about an hour, I look over at Katniss whose eyes are closed. She must have fallen asleep. So I close my eyes as well.

I am awakened by the sound of the Capitol guard coming through the door. Katniss is awake too.

He unties Katniss, then me. I take her hand the first moment I'm free. She is shaking slightly. I give her hand a squeeze and she does one in return. The guards have us surrounded as they walk us out of the hovercraft and into a building I know very well, yet I don't know the name of it. We walk down a narrow hallway with sealed doors on both sides of the wall. We stop in the middle of it and one guard pries us apart and starts walking Katniss down the hallway, me in the other direction. Katniss's eyes fill with fear and she screams my name.

"PEETA! PEETA!" She cries in horror, struggling against the Capitol guard. But he is too strong and just pushes her along.

I battle the guard pushing me, trying to get to Katniss but it's no use.

"KATNISS! IT'LL BE OKA-" I start but the guard punches me hard in my throat and I fall to the ground. I stand up right away, only time to get a glimpse of Katniss's braid before turning the corner. I hear more screaming as I walk the opposite direction and suddenly there's silence after a huge _thud._

What have they done to her? A few more turns and I am shoved into a room. More like a cell. It has a bed and a table, but that's it. I turn around to see the guard close the door with the same _thud._

Katniss and I were locked in separate rooms! I sit on the bed and cry. I cry until all my tears are gone. After about an hour, the door opens and something is thrown in. Before I can race out, it closes.

I look down at what has been thrown and it is clothes. I pick them off the floor and see that it's just a normal shirt and pants. I get changed and I feel relieved to get out of the suit and I'm sure Katniss will change immediately out of her dress.

For the next few hours, I pace my room. Sit on the bed and then pace some more. Finally, I see more guards walk in. They thrust me out into the hallway and they walk me to another room. This one is bigger and it has a bathroom too. Why would they transfer me to another room? They walk about and I just sit on the bed clueless of what's going on.

Then I hear the door open and I see someone being thrown in. KATNISS! She lays there on the floor tearing while the guard slams the door shut. She hasn't realized that I'm in the room yet so I run to her side. She looks up and relief fills her face.

"Peeta!" She says and I embrace her into my arms. I help her up and I realize that she is trembling. I rub her back and we sit down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I tried to get to you. I would never have let them take you away. But there were too many of them." I say.

"I was so worried. I had no idea what they were doing to you!" She says having tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. They didn't do anything to me. You?" She nods her head.

"They injected something into my arm. They had me pined against the wall. I couldn't get out." She sobs. Why would they inject Katniss with something but not me? What could have they injected?

I hold her in my arms and we just sit there for a while until the guards come in and walk both of us down another hallway. There is a door at the end and when we walk in, the first thing I see is President Snow and Coin.

* * *

**I enjoyed writting this chapter and I like how it turned out! Chapter 17 is coming soon! **


	17. Mentally and physically

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 17! I may not post chapter 18 till Friday because I am super busy! BUT I will try my best!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

"Hello Katniss, Peeta." Snow says coldly looking at us. The room is filled with equipment and machines. What are they going to do to us now? What did they inject me with? Worst of all, what will they do to Peeta?

The guards push us towards Snow and Coin. For a while, we just stare at each other. I'm not sure what Peeta's doing but all I want to do right now is _kill_ Snow!

"Good to see you again." Coin says sarcastically. Peeta and I both stare at her in discuss. Snow seems to want to hurry things along.

"Well, let's not waste any time! Let's see… hmmm… what to do, what to do." He says even though we all know that he already has something planed. Snow chuckles and I feel Peeta's grip on my hand tighten.

"What did you do to Katniss?" He demands. His eyes are full with anger. Snow gives us a devilish smile.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Peeta yells. The guards come forward and pull Peeta back form Snow. I don't try to stop him because I would like to know myself. Snow then turns to me.

"Well, we agreed not to lie to each other so I will tell you." He says then he turns to Peeta.

"Katniss has been injected with a formula that was created here in the Capitol with Coin's help." As snow says this, a smirk appears on Coin's face. What has Coin created? Snow isn't done yet.

"The formular is nightlock mixed with other Capitol drugs which will make Katniss grow very weak within the next week or two." Snow tells us. That doesn't seem too bad. But it looks like Snow's not finished but he doesn't say anthing.

"And?" Peeta asks.

"And then..." He pauses. "She will die." Snow finishes.

My heart stops when I hear this. I'm going to die in about two weeks? I look over at Peeta and he looks at me. His eyes make me melt. They look heartbroken and in disbelief. I will have to leave him in this world in the hands of the Capitol. Snow then breaks the silence.

"Now, what does Effie say?" he pauses "Ladies first." The guards rip Peeta and me apart and they shove me towards one of the machines. Then I am directed into a small cubical. It is a small room but it is separated by glass so that people in the other room can see me.

"Katniss!" I hear him scream. I look over before I am pushed into the room and see guards holding Peeta down.

"Peeta!" I call back and then I am strapped down to a metal table. Then they hook me up to the machine I am lying next to. I look over to see where Peeta watching me in the same place. I can't stand the look on his face. He loves me and all he can do right now is to watch me suffer. What will this machine do? I am already growing weaker thanks to Coin's creation. Will this speed up the process, I wonder. The guards let go of Peeta and Snow walks towards him. I am surprised the Peeta doesn't run away. Snow whispers something into Peeta's ear. He nods his head and looks back at me.

The doctors around me push some buttons and then I feel it. The sharp shock of electricity. Then it vanishes as quickly as it came. Leaving me shaken and scared.

They press more buttons and the pain comes back but this time it stays longer. I wince at the shock. Then, once again, the pain is gone leaving me even more shaken up. I look over at Peeta and we lock eyes. My body hurts so much right now, I feel so weak. Maybe I will just die now.

Why isn't Peeta trying to get to me? He must have some reason- it hits me. Snow told Peeta that if he tried to help me, either he or I will be punished. Most likely,_ me_ since I know that Snow is out to torcher us physically and mentally. And mentally, my pain and soon to be death, will mentally drive Peeta insane. But this is my physically torcher.

I feel another zap and this is the longest one. I scream in agony, just wanting the pain to stop. And finally, it does. Relief fills my body and then comes the after pain. I shake fiercely and I look at Peeta, wanting him so badly. I want him to embrace me into his arms and hear his soothing voice. I see tears forming in his eyes and then he jerks his head to Snow and Coin. I hear yelling and then I feel another zap. This one was the worst out of all of them. I see through the glass, Peeta running towards me with guards right behind him. They grab Peeta and bring him back. Then I feel a sharp shock, and I black out.

I am awakened by Peeta's soft voice and I feel his arms around me. I have no idea what happened but I feel so weak. I thought I was going to die on that metal table. But the way I feel right now makes me think that I will die now. Tears fill my eyes and Peeta embraces me tighter.

"It's alright. I'm right here. You're okay." He tells me but we both know that I am not okay. He kisses my cheek and I take my head off his shoulder and I open my eyes. We are back into our cell and on the floor. When I do this, Peeta carries me in his arms and brings me to the bed. He sets me down gently and sits on the bed with me.

"What happened?" I manage to croak out. Peeta brushes my hair out of my face and takes me hand.

"After you fell unconscious, they guards took me back here and then a few minutes later, the brought you back." He replies.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Few hours… How do you feel." He asks.

"Terrible." I answer back. He lies down on the bed with me and holds me in his arms again. The pain is excruciating and I cry. Finally, with the help of Peeta, I fall asleep.

* * *

**I made sure not to put in a cliffhanger this time! I would like to thank my best friend, lilmisstalksalot1211, for helping me with this chapter! I will try to have 18 tomorrow! **


	18. The white rose

**I have failed you guys, I'm so sorry! I literally had NO time to write. But I do now and to make it up to you guys, I might be able to post chapter 19 later tonight! (Hopefully!) I promise that the next chapter will have action in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peeta's POV

Katniss is growing weaker and weaker now. It has been one week since our wedding was ruined by Snow. They haven't touched Katniss since they electrocuted her. I guess they wanted to see her grow weak and die slowly.

They take me every day into that same room. I spend one hour in there. One hour without Katniss. The Capitol torchers me in that room. They try the hijacking stuff again but it only lasts for a few minutes and I remember Katniss and how I love her. I am too strong for any hijacking from the Capitol. So on the third day, they gave up.

They hook me up to the same machine Katniss was connected to. Then they ask me questions about Katniss, her family, friends, my family, Haymitch, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, and Prim. I don't answer them because I know that the Capitol will use them against Katniss and me. When I don't answer, they shock me. I keep my lips close and after an hour of shocking, they send me back to my room where Katniss lies motionlessly on the bed.

It has been the same routine every. The Capitol torchers me and then I go back to Katniss. She is weaker than ever now. She can't stand and she is constantly shaking. I try to push out the fact that she is going to die. Here, in the Capitol. In this room. No, she won't. Haymitch will come. I won't let Katniss die.

I feel a shock and I come back to reality. I over hear the doctors talking and they are talking about Katniss.

"It has been one week already. Katniss could die at any day, any moment now." I guess when the electrocuted her, that took away the second week. They unstrap me and walk me down the hallway. But we go down a different hall instead. Where could they be taking me now?

I am pushed into a room and before I look back, I see the doors slam shut.

"Hello, Peeta." I hear a cold voice. I rapidly turn my head and I see Snow standing right in front of me. "How are you doing?" He asks me. I decided to keep this conversation short and simple.

"Fine." I reply.

"And Katniss?" Snow asks.

"She's fine too." I say even though she's not. Snow's not buying it either.

"Now Peeta, don't lie to me. I know she is very weak."

"They why bother asking me?" I snap back.

"I'm just making conversation." He answers.

"Well, I don't want to have a conversation with _you_." I say in a harsh tone. I hope he takes this personally but I know for a fact that he's not.

"Alright, but before you go…" He places something into my hand and I look down. It's a rose. A _white_ rose. "Give that to Katniss." He says and then the guards come and on drag me out. I know how much Katniss hates white roses. Snow is just cruel. Plain cruel. I drop the rose on the floor and I keep walking. The guards stop me and one of them bends down and picks up the rose.

"I believe President Snow wanted you to give this to Miss. Everdeen." The guard says as he hands me the rose. I take it without a word and we continue back to my room.

When we arrive, I see Katniss at the edge of the bed. I walk into the room and the door closes and I can hear the door lock.

When Katniss sees me, she smiles. I realize how brave she is as she's trying to hide her weakness and her pain. She tries to stand up but her legs fumble below her. Luckily, I was right there to catch her. She gets tears in her eyes as I lay her back on the bed. She dries her eyes and then sees the white rose that Snow gave me and frowns.

"The guards took me to see Snow and he told me to give you this. I know how much you hate them so I tried to get rid of it but I couldn't. I'm sorry." I say and then I throw the rose as far away as possible from Katniss. Then I look back to her and she has a sad expression on her face. I used to be able to read her face but lately, her expressions are always twisted with pain.

I sit next to her and take her hand. "Haymitch will rescue us soon." I tell her. The truth is, I have no clue when Haymitch will come but I need to reassure her.

"How- how do you kn- know? She chokes out. I can tell that it takes a lot of energy for her to talk, which upsets me because I won't be able to hear her sweet voice.

"I just know." I finally say. She stares into my eyes and I stare into hers. I will never forget those beautiful gray Seam eyes, glistening in the light. Those are the eyes that found me in the Hunger Games.

I lie down with her and take her in my arms. I do this frequently since she is dying. I wish they injected _me_ with the Nightlock formula. I see that Katniss has fallen asleep so I close my eyes too and drift off to the dream when Katniss and I are happy together.

When I wake up, I don't see Katniss on the bed.

My heart races and I sit up. "KATNISS?" I yell. So many thought flood my mind. Did she die and they took her away? Are they torching her in another room? Did Haymitch come and rescue her?

I'm sure that the last thought of Katniss being rescued didn't happen but I think it anyway. I run over to the other side of the bed and I see Katniss on the floor. I bend down to her and I feel her arm shaking. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Katniss isn't dead! She just fell out of bed. She opens her eyes and she half smiles.

"Peeta," She says in a weak tone. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I'm here Katniss," I say reassuringly.

"I love you" She whispers. I dig my arms under her and I gently place her back on the bed where she has spent the past week on. I crawl into bed with her and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you too," I say. I feel her hand searching for something and when she finds my hand, she locks her fingers with mine. She must be feeling pain right now because she grips my hand tightly. This only makes me embrace her even more. She is close to death. I promised to keep her alive and I can't do anything to help her now.

A few hours pass and I feel Katniss breathing heavily. I figure that it's just a nightmare so I start to wake her up. But I find her already awake and she is shaking fiercely. She starts to get tears in her eyes as she grips my hand.

"Peeta!" She cries. I can tell from her tone that… _this is it_.

* * *

**OMG Katniss is about to die! What will happen? Review to find out! **

**Just a little math prroblem: Reviews = Writing faster! :)**


	19. The rescue

**I told you I would have the next chapter up! You can totally tell that I have no life! lol. I love how this turned out and there is some action in it like I promised. **

* * *

Peeta's POV

_This is it. _Katniss is moments away from death. I don't know what to do. There is nothing to do. I promised to keep Katniss alive. I will never break that promise.

"Katniss!" I say and give her hand a squeeze before letting go. I run over to the door and I punch the lock. My hand is thriving in pain but I hit the lock again. I'm sure I broke a few bones in my hand but I don't care. I hit it and the lock flies off. I kick the door open and run back to Katniss who is now sweating and shaking like crazy and she's still breathing heavily. I throw her into my arms and run out the door. Luckily, there are no guards in this hallway but when I turn a corner, there is one. I turn the other direction but it is too late. The guard is already running towards us and calling for back-up on his device.

When I turn another corner, I see an elevator about to close. It's empty so I run towards it. We squeeze through and I hear something clatter to the floor. Just before the door closes, I see the guard running to us and Katniss's mockingjay pin on the floor. I didn't even know she had it. She must have worn it at our wedding.

The doors close and I press a button. I don't care what floor I just pushed. I check Katniss and she is still alive, but in the same condition.

"Katniss!" I yell. Her eyes crack open.

"Pe-Peeta." She whispers.

"I'm going to get you out and alive. I promise." I tell her. She shakes her head in disagreement.

"It's too- late," She says. I give her a pleading look.

"No, don't say that. It's not too late. Don't give up! Please! Stay with me!" I yell with tears in my eyes. The elevator doors open and I hear the familiar noise of gunshots. Before I take off running, I am able to hear Katniss's response.

"Always."

I run out, ready to dodge the shots but then I realize that they are not pointed at me. I look over to see District 13 uniforms.

They have come to rescue us! Perfect timing, but why now? Couldn't they have come a few days ago? It doesn't matter right now. I run towards them and then their guns point at me but when they see who I am, the lower them. One soldier guides me into a supply closet room. He says something into his ear piece but I can't hear it with all the gunshots. Then he looks at me then Katniss.

"No time for explanation. Katniss is dying, she needs help." The soldier nods his head.

"Get to the elevator and go to the top floor. Board the occupied hovercraft. Haymitch and the others are there. They can help her." He yells over the noise.

I don't take any time to thank him or respond. I race out the door I look for the nearest elevator. One of the Capitol guards sees me and runs after me shooting. This slows me down considering I have to doge every bullet. I turn a corner and I see that it's a dead end. I spin around only to come face to face with the guard. There is nowhere to go. He raises his gun and I close my eyes. I hear the crackling noise but I don't feel the pain. I open my eyes to see the guard on the floor and Finnick standing behind. I give him a thank smile and he nods. He directs me to an elevator and hops on with us.

"What's wrong with Katniss?" He asks sternly

"She's dying. The Capitol-"I pause to catch my breath. "The Capitol injected some formula Coin created that contains Nightlock and other drugs." I tell him. Finnick's eyes widen we both look down at Katniss in my arms. She's not moving but I can feel her heartbeat and that's all I need.

The elevator opens and the sun hits me and I am blind for a few seconds but Finnick guides me forward. When I regain my eyesight, I see a Capitol hovercraft in front of me. I hesitate for a second, because I'm not sure who it in it but when I see Finnick go in, I follow.

When I am on the hovercraft, I see doctors race to me and they take Katniss out of my arms. I notice that they are from 13. Then I see Finnick. He must have told them what happened.

The Capitol hovercrafts are very different. It's a circular room with a table in the middle and there are doors off to the side.

I follow the doctors into an operation room. They are all set to go and they go to work immediately. One doctor stops me from entering the room but I ignore him. Finnick sees this coming and holds me back.

All I can do right now is watch from the closed door. All the doctors are crowding around her so I can't see. I give up and allow Finnick to bring me to the table where Haymitch and Gale are sitting. Haymitch gets up and walks to me.

"Peeta. Are you okay?" He asks. Honestly, I don't know. Physically, yes. So I nod my head.

"What took you so long?" I ask. More like yell. If they were here earlier, Katniss would have gotten help faster.

"We have been here for 3 days now… we couldn't find you." I turn my attention to Gale.

"What happened to Katniss?" Gale asks. I feel a sudden movement and I can tell that the hovercraft has just token off.

"Coin created some sort of formula that contains nightlock and some other drugs. That made Katniss weak over time and finally die in a week." I tell them and Finnick tries to comfort me.

"Yes, but she's alive and the doctors are helping her right now." He says.

Just then, another doctor comes out of a different room and calls my name.

"Peeta." She calls. I give Haymitch and Gale one last glance before I walk over to her. She motions me into the room and I sit down on the bed.

"Hi Peeta. We want to make sure you are okay."

I'm not okay. Katniss is in the other room _dying _and I'm being checked if I'm okay. She takes my blood and injects some pain killers. Then she wraps my broken hand in bandages. She has a whole check list of things to check to make sure I'm so called 'healthy'. About an hour later, she finishes and I am told to stay on the bed until we reach 13. I stay in my bed for a few minutes and then I jump out and rush to the door.

How can I stay here? I don't even know if Katniss is alive! I crack my door open a bit just to make sure the coast is clear and then I run to the room the doctors brought Katniss in. I don't care if the doctors see me so I walk straight in. I see Katniss on the bed and a heart rate monitor that's keeping a steady beat.

Katniss is alive. My sweetheart, my love… is alive.

* * *

**I would NEVER kill Katniss! Never in a million years!**

**I love Peeta so much and I really like writting chapters in his POV! Please review and then I will post chapter 20! Thanks you guys! lv ya all!**

**~GirlOnFire99 :)**


	20. Betrayer

**Hye guys! Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday! Here is the next one and I will try to post the next chapter soon! In case you haven't noticed, I have been writing the last few chapters in Peeta's POV because if I wrote it in Katniss, it would be really boaring and she wouldn't know what's going on so I may or may not write chapter 21 in Katniss POV. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

Katniss is alive. My sweetheart, my love… is _alive._

The first thing I see is the many wires connecting Katniss to machines. What did they do to save her? Snow said there was no way Katniss would live but here she is! I walk further into the room and I see a doctor go over to Katniss. He plays with her arm, trying to find the right place to inject the needle that he's holding. He finds the right spot and slides the needle into her arm, taping it in place. He gets up and that's when he sees me.

"Oh Peeta! I didn't see you there!" He exclaims. I don't say anything. I don't even look at him. I just stare at Katniss searching for her beautiful gray eyes.

"You're very lucky. We lost her numerous times but we were able to get a medicine into her blood stream that kills off any other drugs that are in her. However, some nightlock made it into her heart and we will have to perform surgery when we arrive at 13. But as of now, she's stable.

"She will live, right?" I ask. She _has_ to live.

"Yes, if everything goes as planned, which we are certain they will, she will live." He replies. I simply nod my head and I start to walk towards her but the doctor stops me.

"She's too weak. It's probably best if you go back to your room until we reach 13." He says.

This makes me mad. I have just been through a week of torcher and watching Katniss slowly die. She is very weak and that's when she needs me the most. Nothing can stop me from getting to her. I shove the doctor aside and continue walking to Katniss.

"Peeta, please-" He begins but I cut him off.

"She needs me." I say. I see it in his eyes that he is debating if he should allow it. No matter what he chooses, I am still staying with Katniss.

"Alright then." He says and walks out the door. I wait to hear the door shut and when I do, I bring a chair next to her bed and I sit down.

I take her hand and I hold it. I start to draw circles on her palm with my thumb. Every once in a while, she will stir and moan. I hold her hand tightly and whisper soothing words into her ear. I do this often since it always helps Katniss calm down. Finally she's calm again.

Suddenly a wave of guilt crosses over me. I have always been able to keep her alive so how come she is always in the hospital, hurt? This picture with Katniss in the hospital and me beside her bed, happens way too often.

My thoughts are interrupted by the shake of the hovercraft. We have just landed in 13. A wave of doctors walks into the room and I step back. I know Katniss needs surgery so I let the doctors take over. They role her cot out the room and off the hovercraft. I follow close by so that I know that Katniss is okay.

Once we reach to the operation room, I stop following and allow the door to close. I watch from the outside and doctors gather around her.

There is nothing I can do to help her right now. And that is the worst feeling. Not being able to help the one you love.

I go back upstairs to search for Haymitch and I find him and Gale at the cafeteria eating dinner. I don't have an appetite right now. With Katniss down in surgery, who could eat? I sit down next to Haymitch, across from Gale.

"How is she?" Gale asks. I look at him and I try to read his face. I can't tell if he still loves Katniss or not. So I drop my gaze and I look down at my shoes.

"She's in surgery right now," I reply still not looking up.

"Katniss will be fine. She's a survivor." Haymitch says reassuringly. He's right. It's Katniss who we're talking about. She will survive because without her, I'm nothing.

There is a long period of silence before anyone says anything. Haymitch, as usual, is the first to speak.

"Well Peeta, we have good news. Our soldiers we able to find and capture both Coin and Snow. They are on a hovercraft right now on their way to 13. We will send them into a cell until we know what to do with them." He says. I am stunned. Why wasn't Snow guarded? But I know exactly what to do with them.

"Katniss kills them." I state. "When she's well enough." Haymitch and Gale just stare at me.

"That could be a while. It would be best if we just killed them when they arrive." Gale says. I don't agree with it. I know how bad Katniss wants to kill Snow and Coin. I don't feel like putting up and argument so I don't respond. Instead, I stand up and I make my way to the elevator. I press the floor that will bring me up to my room. I walk down the empty hallway and into my room. I get into some sweat pants and a T-shirt and I crawl into bed. I immediately fall asleep.

When I open my eyes, it is lunch time. I guess I haven't gotten a good sleep in a while. I take a quick shower and I dress in a normal pair of pants and a shirt. Then I make my way down to the hospital. I don't care about food even though I'm hungry. Katniss is way more important.

I find a nurse and I ask her where Katniss is.

"She is down the hall, fifth door to your right," she answers. I navigate my way down the hall and I count the doors on my right until I get to the fifth one. I read the clip board just to make sure. It reads:

_Katniss Everdeen _

I open the door, hoping to see Katniss awake but instead, I see Gale bending over Katniss. Then they pull apart and I realize that Gale still loves Katniss and he just kissed the love of my life.

* * *

**So Gale still DOES love Katniss! How will Peeta react? Review to find out!**

**Quick author's note:**

**I'm sorry to say that the story IS coming to an end soon! But I don't plan on stopping it. I have an idea but I need your opinion on it. Should I have..**

**1.) another story**

**2.) a " few years later" thing**

**3.) OR another story BUT it's a sequal to Memory Hijacked**

**Please tell me what you think. There is a poll set up under my profile for you to tell my your opinion! Thanks so much! **

**~GirlOnFire99 :)**


	21. The execution

**SO I was thinking, I thought that I can at lease write a few more chapters but I am really sad to see this story end! BUT I am thinking about writing a sequel since I added up what you guys said and it seems that the sequel is winning so far! **

**I did write this chapter in Peeta's POV but I will write the next one in Katniss's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

Gale kissed Katniss! How could he? We are married… well, almost married. The slam of the door makes Gale jump and turn around. His face turns a shade of bright red as he steps away from Katniss. I see that she is still sleeping and unaware of what just happened. I notice that she's okay and all I want to do right now is take her in my arms. Instead, full with hatred and anger, I walk towards Gale, ready to punch him but I know that Katniss wouldn't want me to do that. She would hate me. So I walk to Katniss instead and just stare at Gale in disbelief.

"Peeta- I- I-I didn't-"Gale stutters. "It's not what you think." He gets out. I am so stunned right now; I don't know what to say. It's exactly what I think. Gale still loves Katniss.

"GALE! How could you? I trusted you!" I yell at him. The sound of my voice cause Katniss to stir making her moan and call my name. She's so weak, it's more like a whisper.

"Peeta, please-" He starts but I cut him off.

"Get out. Now." I demand. Gale walks to the door and I watch his every step. When he gets to the door, he turns around.

"I'm sorry." He says and with that, he walks out the door. I can tell he _is_ sorry. But I have other things to worry about. Katniss. I look down to see her eyes still closed. Her chest rising and falling in a continuous pattern. There is a light pink scar that runs across her chest where her heart is. Multiply wires and needles are connected to Katniss, sending medicine through her blood stream to keep her stable. Bandages cover her whole stomach and most of her chest. She looks so lifeless, so broken. The sight of her in this terrible stage brings tears in my eyes and the next thing you know, my eyes flood with tears and they stream down my face. I burry my head on the side of Katniss's bed and I sob.

I don't know how long I have been crying but I stop when I feel fingers running through my blonde hair. I look up and I see Katniss awake. I smile and wipe my tears. She gives me a weak smile and takes a deep breath.

"Peeta," She says weakly. Her tone almost brings back the tears but I remember that she will grow stronger now. There is nothing in her from the Capitol that will make her weaker.

"I'm here Katniss, everything's okay." I tell her. She nods and I look into her glassy Seam eyes.

"We have them. Coin and Snow. They are here in 13 down in a cell. Once you get better, you can kill them. If you want." I tell her. Her eyes get wide and I can tell that she's stunned too.

"I want to kill Snow." She says. I know she has been waiting to kill him. Now we have him, she can. I can kill Coin. She betrayed us. Gale betrayed me. I wonder if Katniss knows anything about that. Was she awake? Did Gale talk to her? There is only one way to find out but I won't ask it directly.

"All the soldiers are back," I tell her.

"Finnick, Gale, Johanna. Are they all okay?" She asks. If she's asking if Gale's okay, then she must have been asleep. Either that or she just doesn't remember it.

"They all made it back safely," I reply and with that she nods her head and falls asleep.

The doctors say that she will have to be in the hospital for at least two weeks. Prim often comes to visit and so does her mother. I know Katniss is getting stronger. Her personalities are coming back like how stubborn she is. One time, she wanted to walk around the hospital but the doctors wouldn't let her. She wasn't taking no for an answer so with my help, she was able to get out of bed and out of the room. Gale hasn't come to visit her since that first day. I tell Katniss that he too is in the hospital because I don't want to tell her what happened. But I know that he is perfectly fine and _out_ of the hospital.

Two weeks goes by and Katniss is discharged from the hospital. She is back to normal and is ready to kill Snow. The execution will take place tomorrow and it has been decided that Katniss_ will_ kill Snow and I will kill Coin.

Katniss isn't hungry and neither am I so we walk to my room instead of the cafeteria to eat dinner. She lies on the bed and I lay down with her.

"What if I miss tomorrow?" She asks. How can she think that? She can hit the squirrels right in the eye every time.

"You won't miss, trust me." I ensure her but she doesn't answer. I decide to drop the topic.

Another thought pops in my head as I think of how much I love Katniss. Are we married? Snow ruined the wedding and we couldn't finish. Does she want to do it again, or pick up where we left off?

I get off the bed and the sudden movement makes Katniss sit up. I get on one knee and she smile.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me _again?_" I ask her. Her smile grows wider.

"Of course, Peeta!" She answers and I pull her into a hug. It wasn't an actual proposal; I could have asked her what she wanted to do. But we are getting married again and there will be no Snow or Coin to stop us.

We lie back on the bed and get under the blankets. We kiss and only break apart for air. Eventually, she falls asleep and I close my eyes.

I am awakened by the sound of the shower starting in the bathroom. I look over, expecting to see Katniss, but I don't. She must be getting a shower before the execution. I roll out of bed and put on a plain shirt and pants. A few minutes later, Katniss comes out, dressed, and her hair in her signature braid. She smile and we walk down to breakfast.

We both have toast and cereal at a table by ourselves. Gale is sitting with Johanna at another table but I was able to convince Katniss to sit at another table with just the two of us. When we finish eating, we make our way down to the room that the execution is being held in. It's a pretty big room. More like a stadium with a stage set up. Haymitch and Finnick are already here, setting up everything. Haymitch walks towards us and hands Katniss and bow and arrow and me, a knife. I have been practicing at the training center and I can hit the target… most of the time.

A few minutes later, everyone is in their seat and the guards bring out Snow and Coin and a hush falls over the room. Haymitch makes a speech but I'm not listening. I glance over at Katniss intertwine our fingers together. I give her a squeeze and she gives me a squeeze in return. Haymitch finishes his speech and we take our places. I look at Snow and he is standing tall, looking ready to die. I shoot Coin a glance of discuss and I raise my knife, ready to throw.

I look over at Katniss who has her bow and arrow pulled back.

"One three." I whisper so that only she can hear it. "_One_," I start.

"_Two_," She whispers back.

"_Three_." I say and I throw my knife at Coin at the same time Katniss releases her arrow, aimed at Snow.

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up tomorrow! (hopefully!) Please tell me what you guys think about what I should do about my next story/sequel. I have the poll up, you can review or message me! Thanks you guys! **


	22. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that this is not chapter 22 and that I haven't posted it yet. I have been super busy and I litterally have not had any time to write! Im am also sorry to say that chapter 22 will be the last of this story UNLESS any of you guys have an ideas to make this story continue. If you do, please share! But I am planning on doing a sequel since I added up what you guys voted on and it seems that the sequel wins! Since that chapter 22 will be the last chapter, I want to make it super good and my best chapter so I will write it over the weekend. For those of you who are dying for the next chapter, I will tell you that Snow and Coin WILL die. I promise! :) So I will update over the weekend. Thanks for all who reviewed! I am trying to get to 100 reviews! That would be incredable! Love you guys!**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	23. Unforgivable actions

**Hey! Here is chapter 22 like I promised! I'm really sorry it's so late! So start reading!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

I release my arrow in sync with Peeta's knife thrown at Coin. I close my eyes and I hear the sound of two bodies plummet towards the ground. I feel Peeta's arms around me and I cry into his shoulder. Snow has done so much to us and now Peeta and I can be together because he is dead and so is Coin. I wait a few minutes and I hear two cannons. Just like the ones in the Hunger Games. Beetee was able to hack into the Capitol and steal the sound of the cannon. I haven't talked to Beetee in a while. I guess I have been so busy lately. Haymitch and Finnick thought it would be a great idea if we used the cannons in the execution. Once I hear them, the whole room applauds and stands up. Snow is dead. Coin is dead. The Hunger Games are over. The war is over.

Peeta places a kiss in my lips and then break apart and to put on a smile for the show. We wait until everyone is back in their seat and Haymitch comes back on stage and makes an announcement but I don't ever listen to them. Peeta and I walk off stage and join Finnick, Johanna, and Gale.

_Gale._ The last time I saw him was in the hospital one day. Peeta went to get me some food and I was left alone. Gale ran into my room, looking rushed.

_Flashback:_

"_Katniss, I'm sorry I haven't visited you lately but you have to understand that I can't talk to you when Peeta's around. I'm sorry." _

_What could he have done that would be so bad?_

"_Why?" I ask_

"_Because… because I did something unforgivable to Peeta and…" Gale starts but rushes out of the room before he can finish the sentence. A few seconds later, Peeta walks in. I can tell from the expression on his face, that he does not know that Gale was just here. And I'm going to keep it that way. _

That was the last time I talked to Gale. He never told me what he did but I intend to find out. Tonight. I will ask Peeta what happened. And he will tell me… that is _if_ he knows what Gale did.

I noticed how Peeta stands as far away from Gale as possible. He knows what he did. Why isn't he telling me? I push the thought out of my mind Peeta wraps his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Nice shot, Katniss! You too Peeta!" Finnick exclaims. I give him a smile.

"Thanks." I reply

"I knew you wouldn't miss." Johanna tells me. I'm glad I didn't. That would be an embarrassment and I only had one arrow.

When everyone clears out of the room, Snow and Coin's bodies are taken away. Haymitch told me that they are going to be burned down to the ashes. As we walk out of the room, I see the camera crew packing up. I didn't realize that they were recording this whole thing… Then again, why wouldn't they. They will send this tape to all the districts and the Capitol. To prove that the war is over.

Haymitch, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and I all go down to the cafeteria for dessert to celebrate. Gale said that he had to do something but I know that he's just getting away from Peeta and me.

We have some lunch and we talk about who should be the next president. This is a really long conversation because even when we're done eating, we are still debating. Peeta and I say our good byes and we go back to his room, which has basically become _our_ room.

We sit down on the bed and we don't say anything for a while. I wait before asking Peeta about Gale. When I finally feel that the moment is right, I take a breath.

"Peeta, what did Gale do that was unforgivable to you?" I ask. There is a long silence so I look him in the eyes and I can tell that he is thinking of a way to tell me. He won't lie to me, I know that. After what seems to be hours, he answers.

"He still loves you, Katniss." He replies. That is what I was afraid of. Gale still loving me. The only word I can make out is "Oh." When he doesn't answer, I decide to reassure him. I love him. Gale is my friend. Gale is a fighter. I can fight for myself but I need a dandelion in a spring. Peeta.

"I love _you_ Peeta." I whisper into his ear. I feel his lips press against mine and I run my hand through his hair.

"I love you, Katniss." Peeta says through breaks of air.

Peeta embraces me with his arms and I allow him to bring me closer. We haven't been able to do this in a while. We stay like this for a long time, taking in the passion of love, the bond between us. We finally break apart and Peeta gets off the bed and kneels down on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me _again?_" He asks and I smile. I was hoping that we would do the wedding over again since Snow and Coin ruined the last.

"Of course Peeta! Yes!" I answer excitingly. He gets up and we embrace each other once more.

Peeta and I spend the rest of the afternoon preparing for the wedding. We decide that it will be tomorrow morning, still in the garden. Luckily, the chairs are still there so that's one thing we don't have to worry about. I go 'shopping' with my mother and Prim for a new wedding dress since the dress that I wore the first time is still in the Capitol. The shop is really small and it doesn't have many selections but I find a dress that I like. We also decide that we will not invite Gale and we will make Finnick the best man. We invite everyone one we know and luckily, the cake was put in the freezer so it is still good!

When the day's over, everything we need for the wedding is taken care of. I sleep soundlessly in Peeta's arms. No nightmares.

The next morning goes by a blur and I am already in my dress and the wedding is about to start. Johanna and Finnick walk down the aisle, followed by Prim, and then me. Peeta is grinning from ear to ear as I meet him at the altar in the garden.

We say our vows and we skip over the section when the preacher asks if anyone objects to this marriage. Peeta and I say 'I do' and then I hear the words that I have been waiting for.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

**Good news! There's going to be a chapter 23! And again, I'm really sorry for not updateing in a while! I had a ton of school work and a huge research project... yuck! But exams are coming soon so I may not update everyday. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	24. A new beginning

**Hey guys! I know I have been changing my mind about what chapter will be the last and I am sad to say that this is the one. The last chapter. :( I am really sad to end it, I just don't think I could go anywhere else with this story. But I am doing a sequel about Katniss being ****pregnant also Peeta and Katniss's life together. I'm thinking about adding something with Gale... hmmm... We'll see! **

**Please enjoy the last chapter of Memory Hijacked.**

* * *

Katniss and I lean in and kiss. We are finally married! I hear applauding from the seats and Katniss and I breaking apart. I love her smile, it is so radiant. As we smile like idiots, we walk back down the aisle. If I know Katniss, she is probably dying to get out of her dress. Especially since Cinna wasn't the designer. But to my surprise, she keeps it on for the reception. We head down to a room that we reserved yesterday, where the reception will take place. Everyone follows us into the room and Katniss and I are set up for a lot of pictures. After that is over, we have some lunch. Katniss and I sit in the middle of the table with Finnick on my right and Katniss on my left. Prim is sitting next to Katniss too. She looks so cute in her flower girl dress.

When we finish the main course, it is time for cake. They bring out my cake that I made and Katniss and I walk towards it. Together, we cut it and serve it. We give Prim the first piece and when everyone is served, Katniss and I cut a piece. We feed each other and I 'missed' and got frosting on her nose. She laughed and took her finger and dipped it in icing and then covered my nose in icing. I laughed as Katniss grabbed a napkin for both of us. Then we finished eating. I made sure it was her favorite flavor, vanilla cake with vanilla icing.

Haymitch pretended to be our DJ and played the music. I am relieved that he is sober today. He plays a slow tune and I stand up and hold my hand out to Katniss.

"May I have this dance?" I ask. I know it's cheesy but she smiles.

"Why of course!" She replies as she takes my hand and I direct here to the middle of the room where everyone is dancing. I don't know much about dancing and I can tell Katniss doesn't either since we keep stepping on each other's feet.

"I love you." I tell her as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too." She says and we kiss. We break apart only for air. I'm so happy right now; I barely notice a pair of eyes staring at me. I break apart and I notice Gale on the other side of the room, dancing with Delly. I guess I've been so busy, I forgot that Delly is here. I guess Katniss didn't forget because she isn't one to show up without being invited. I just want to make sure.

"Did you invite Delly?" I ask.

"Yes, I thought the more people, the better."

"Okay." I reply. I don't mention anything about Gale. I know for a fact that she didn't invite him. I don't want to make a scene so I just pretend that he's not there, but he is.

I look over to him one more time and I see that his eyes are no longer on me, but he is smiling. He's having fun with Delly. Hopefully he moved on. Delly was my best friend growing up, and I never pictured her with Gale. I don't think Gale is a bad guy, so I think he and Delly would be good for each other. Gale was Katniss's best friend and Delly was my best friend so it seems to fit.

Katniss and I dance so more until we realize that it is close to midnight so we call is a night. Everyone goes back to their room and Katniss and I go back to ours.

When we walk into the room, she rushes to the bathroom and closes the door. A few minutes later, she comes back in her pajamas.

"Ahhh, so glad to get out of that dress!" She exclaims. Yep, that's the Katniss I know. I smile and go to the bathroom to take off my suit. When I come out, Katniss is already in bed and pretending that she is sleeping. I run and jump on the bed and she laughs and covers herself with the blanket. I dig her out of the covers and she rolls on top of me. She has me pinned down and I surrender.

"Okay, okay, you win!" I say. She giggles and rolls off me. We readjust the blankets and get into our usual position with my arms around her and our lips pressed against each other.

We are finally married! The war is over, Snow is dead, everyone Katniss loves, everyone I love, is safe.

This is a new beginning.

* * *

**I swear, I was crying while writing this chapter! I can't beleive this was the last! Im sooo sorry to end it! I want to thank all of you for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites/alerts! Thank you soo much! You guys are the reason I continued writing this story. You're best! Feel free to PM me or review! I will reply back! Thanks!**

**I promise to have the sequel posted up really soon! **

**~GirlOnFire99**


	25. Author's note

**Important Author's note:**

**Hey guys! In case you don't know, I have posed the sequel called 'Another Mellark'. I'm sorry I took me a while to write it! Please enjoy the sequel! **

**~GirlOnFire99**


End file.
